Connected
by Puro H
Summary: For his whole life Gohan's only known family and friends of his Dad. Everything changes when Chi Chi decides to send him away to school. How will Gohan fair on his own? Will he crash and burn or can he find love in the most unexpected places? It sure doesn't help that the beautiful Videl Satan is on his case.
1. New Beginnings

Hi everyone and welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy yourselves and leave a review if you have any questions, concerns, or comments. Thanks!

 _Ch.1_

 _New Beginnings_

* * *

It was a lovely day in Mount Paozu. The sun shined bright on the beautiful area as a light breeze swept through the land. The surrounding forest was quiet and pleasant while animals searched for food and rested, enjoying the peace. That changed, however, when a pint-sized Saiyan awoke from his sleep.

"Goooohann!" A young voice cried out leaping onto a bed.

The person he pounced on was his older brother, Gohan, and he was not happy to be woken up so abruptly.

"Ahh... what the... Goten!? What are you doing?" Gohan shouted at his brother after he realized what had happened. This had to be the absolute worst time for him to be awakened like this. He'd spent all night pacing around his room, worrying about today that he couldn't get any sleep and boy was that showing.

Looking up at his brother with almost identical eyes he explained himself. "Oh, I was just waking you up. I wanted to make this morning special since today was the day." Goten spoke with his head hanging down.

Gohan's features softened as he looked at his younger brother. "Awe, don't worry about it squirt," Gohan said as he ruffled Goten's hair. "I'm gonna be visiting all the time, and I'll make sure to call and check up on you guys too."

Goten kept his head down as tears welled in his es. "I-I know that, but it won't be the same!" Goten cried as he hugged his brother.

Gohan understood how his sibling was feeling. Just last week his Mom revealed that she was sending him to a boarding school, Satan academy to be specific. The revelation hit Gohan with a wave of different emotions. He was upset that he was leaving his family as well as nervous because he would be moving in with kids his own age. What truly surprised him though was his feeling of excitement. The fact that he'd be on his own making independent decisions was something he rarely did, and it intrigued him.

Turning his attention back to his brother Gohan patted his tiny back, attempting to soothe him. "Look squirt I get it, I'm gonna miss you too, but we've gotta toughin' up. I know it sucks now, but I promise I'm gonna come back and play with you all the time you won't even notice I'm gone."

Goten looked up at him, tears still in his eyes."Y-You, promise?"

"Pinky promise." The two saiyans wrapped their pinkies around each other in unison. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across Goten's face causing Gohan to grin as well. Something about the kid made you feel happy whenever he was smiling; it reminded him of their father.

Rubbing Goten's hair again Gohan spoke, "Now go get dressed then head downstairs for breakfast okay? I can already smell Mom's cooking."

Goten nodded his head and somersaulted off the bed. "I sure will. See yah downstairs Gohan!" The teen saiyan chuckled at his younger brothers antics. He was definitely the spitting image of their father.

Letting out a loud yawn Gohan got out of his bed. After showering and brushing his teeth, the saiyan returned to his room to get dressed. While putting on his shirt, he examined the large scar on his shoulder that ran down to his left forearm. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. He'd have to find something to cover that up.

Finally finishing his morning routine, Gohan grabbed his suitcase, and he proceeded towards the kitchen. Sporting a white dress shirt with black jeans, the teen entered the kitchen and placed his bag at the end of the stairs. Chi Chi was still finishing up breakfast for her sons when Gohan came in.

"Morning everyone!" Gohan announced as he walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. Goten was sitting down already devouring everything in sight, and he was soon joined by Gohan who followed suit.

The two saiyans made quick work of the food even as Chi Chi piled more on their plates. Chi Chi shook her head slightly at the boys.

"I swear you two have no limit."

"If you think we're bad mommy you should see Trunks and Mr. Vegeta," Goten exclaimed while finishing up his breakfast.

Chi Chi kissed her son's head as she responded. "Oh, I've seen how bad Trunks and Vegeta are, especially when combined with you two." Chi Chi let out a tired chuckle as she continued on. "Speaking of them I've got to go check and see if Bulma's ready to have us over."

The dark-haired mother proceeded to pick up the house phone and dial Bulma's number. After confirming with Bulma that they could head over, which ended with a loud explosion and Bulma yelling, Gohan decided to speak up.

"It was kind of Bulma to invite us over before I left," Gohan commented has he downed his last pancake.

"Yes, it was, mostly because this all is so last minute." Chi Chi sighed as she moved towards Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner sweety I just couldn't get the words out. Oh, I'm going to miss my baby so much!" The mother cried as she nudged her face against Gohan's.

"Mooom, stop your so embarrassing," Gohan whined as his mother continuously kissed his cheek, a light blush on his face.

Goten began to snicker until Chi Chi attached herself to him giving him the same treatment as Gohan. " Mooomy stooop!"

Chi Chi obliged has the Son family laughed together. "Okay, that's enough horsing around, we have to get to Bulma's."

Gohan nodded at his mother. "Alright, I'll grab my suitcase you guys should call nimbus." Chi Chi nodded as she led her youngest son to call for the magical cloud.

After grabbing his luggage, approximately three suitcases, Gohan took one final look at his home. "I'm really gonna miss this place." How could he not? This had been his home since birth; he'd had so many memories right between these walls, both good and bad. But this wasn't the past, new memories were ready to be made right outside these walls, and Gohan slowly began to come to terms with that.

"Gohan hurry up we're going to be late!" Chi Chi yelled scarring Gohan a bit.

"Coming Mom!" The teen assured her as he made his way out of the house with a sad smile on his face.

Catching up with his mom and brother the three prepared to take off. "Are you sure have everything Gohan? You didn't leave any of your books, right?"

While scratching the back of his head and giving a goofy grin, Gohan replied. "I checked Mom I have everything."

"Good because if you leave anything I'm not bringing it to you," Chi Chi threatened slightly.

"Geesh I got this Mom don't worry. Besides, I could always get Piccolo or someone to rush anything over."

"I guess your right, look at me worrying over nothing," Chi Chi stated as she ran her hand over the fluffy cloud she was sitting on. "You know I'm surprised I can still ride this thing. Kami the things your Father did, I'm shocked it still considers me pure."

Gohan suddenly felt his breakfast about to come up, and he began to gag. "C-Can we please just go now?"

"Of course we can. Come on Nimbus take us to capsule corp," Chi Chi ordered. The bright cloud obeyed, and their family set off with Gohan flying next to Chi Chi and Goten, trying to keep himself from throwing up.

"Uh, Mommy what did Daddy do not to make you pure?"Goten asked innocently. Chi Chi reddened at her son's question and began to cough slightly.

"You'll understand when you're older so don't dwell on it."

Goten folded his arms and pouted. He hated when adults gave him that answer.

About 20 minutes later the Son family arrived and landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Over the years the company had expanded creating three new domes and adding in multiple dorms for business associates who were attending meetings.

Sensing they had arrived Trunks ran out of Capsule Corp to meet the Son's. "Aunt Chi Chi!" Trunks yelled as he floated in the air and hugged the mother.

"Hello, Trunks it's good to see you," Chi Chi spoke with a smile on her face. "Is your mother inside?"

"Yeah she's fighting with Dad, but she said you guys could come in." The Ox princess sighed. Of course, those two were at it again. Hopping off the cloud, Chi Chi hurried inside to hopefully break up their argument.

"So Gohan, Mom said you're going to school near here."

"Yeah, I'll be on the outskirts of Satan City," Gohan explained to him. Since the Briefs were so close with his family, Gohan had essentially seen Trunks grow up. He was, in many regards, a second brother.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Hopefully it will be," Gohan stated wistfully. Trunks turned to his best friend and began talking to him.

"Hey, Goten you wanna' come inside? I just got this new toy rocket, and you've gotta see it!" Trunks boasted to his younger friend.

"Definitely!" Goten answered as he ran inside with Trunks. "See yah later Gohan!"

Gohan waved at him as he entered the building, sighing as soon as he was out of sight. This was going to be a long day.

After entering the building, Gohan followed the voices of his mother and Bulma into the kitchen. There the two mothers were chatting until they noticed his presence. Bulma dropped her glass of wine on the counter and rushed over to Gohan, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh Kami, I can't believe you're going away to school. It feels like just yesterday when I first saw your chubby cheeks at Roshi's house." Bulma said as she squeezed his cheeks.

Gohan flushed at his godmother. "Bulma..."

"Oh I think I'm gonna cry," Bulma said as her eyes began to water. She'd watched Gohan grow from a child to a fine young man, in many ways Gohan was her son. To see him go hit Bulma hard but she knew she had to stay strong.

Backing away from Gohan and wiping a few tears Bulma spoke. "Don't worry about me I'm upset for no reason. Now you should head to the gravity room, Vegeta's waiting for you."

Gohan nodded his head, but before he left the saiyan hugged Bulma again. "Thanks, for everything." Pulling away Bulma smiled as Gohan jogged off to go meet with Vegeta.

Bulma turned back to her best friend and continued their conversation. "Honestly Chi I don't know how you're taking this so well."

"I don't know either. I guess I've held onto Gohan for so long and kept him in our little bubble that I feel like it's time to let him go. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop me from getting upset at the fact he's leaving." Chi Chi spoke. She began to feel a tear escape her eyes just talking about her son leaving.

"Awe Chi. You know you're a great mother, even though you can be batshit crazy," Bulma said with a small grin.

"Oh, I'm crazy? Says the one that was 'fighting' on the couch with Vegeta," Chi Chi fired back bringing a hint of red to Bulma's cheeks.

"Well, technically I didn't lie, we were fighting. He even bit me and everything." The dark-haired mother laughed at her friends' antics.

"Exactly my point you are crazy." Bulma started to giggle as well causing Chi Chi to laugh even louder.

"Whatever you say Chi I'm only stating the facts. Anyway, I've set up a few movies in the living room, and I've even got a bottle of wine to help us relax before Gohan leaves."

Nodding her head, Chi Chi accepted the bluenettes offer. "Sure I could use a bit of fun." The two women went off towards the living room to enjoy their afternoon.

 ** _Gravity Chamber_**

"Hey, Vegeta I heard you were looking for me?" Gohan asked as he entered the room. Vegeta stood in the middle of the room his arms folded with a scowl on his face. You see over the past few years Vegeta had been making tremendous strides in his goal to become an Ascended Super Saiyan. So, you could imagine his reaction when it was revealed that his best training partner would be going off to school.

"Yes, I wanted to spar with you before you left."

"Wow Vegeta. It sounds like you're gonna miss me huh?" Gohan teased the prince.

"Never. Don't get the wrong idea brat the only reason I haven't killed you yet is that you make for a decent spar." Vegeta asserted although Gohan didn't buy it for a second.

"Sure you haven't Vegeta. Anything else you wanna get out before we start?" Gohan said while stretching his whole body.

"Just the fact that I expect us to train at least once a month."

Thinking about it for a moment Gohan replied. "That sounds reasonable I'll have to see how that coincides with my schedule though." Feeling ready to begin Gohan took off his shirt and pants revealing his orange gi underneath.

"If that's all then how about we get right into the fight," Gohan said as he assumed his Kame style battle stance.

"Now your talking like a Saiyan," Vegeta grinned as he turned Super Saiyan and attacked Gohan.

After hours of fighting the two Saiyans laid on the floor with bruises and blood scattered across their bodies.

"Whew, that was a great fight. You know I'm gonna miss sparring with you all the time Vegeta." Gohan admitted.

"Of course you will. It's an honor for you to be fighting against the prince of all Saiyans."

Gohan chuckled at Vegeta as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm really nervous about going to this boarding school ya know? I understand it's kind of weird for me to just bring that up out of nowhere but it's been on my mind for a while. I'm just scared everything's going to go wrong."

Taking in his words, Vegeta stood up and sighed. "Relax brat you're overthinking it. Even though half of you is a weak human your also a Saiyan. A race of warriors with bravery and might that is unmatched. Don't let this school scare you, attack it head on as a Saiyan should."

Gohan took a moment to soak in Vegeta's words. His speech filled Gohan with a new burst of confidence and strength. He could do this, he could make a new path for himself, and his nerves weren't going to stop him.

"Thank's Vegeta I appreciate that." Vegeta folded his arms and began to exit the room.

"Shower and change brat, I believe it's time for you to leave." Gohan sighed and grabbed his clothes. The teen made his way towards the room Bulma had kept for whenever he stayed over.

After taking a quick shower, Gohan went out towards the living room. As he entered Gohan noticed his family and the Briefs waiting for him at the door.

Gohan watched the group in front of him with a sad smile on his lips. This was it, the moment he'd been worried about had finally come.

The young Saiyan walked over to Bulma and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you Bulma."

Holding back tears the bluenette patted Gohan on the back. "Naturally," She said with a small chuckle. "Oh, I almost forgot I have a present for you," Bulma spoke as she pulled out a white card with the Capsule Corp logo on it.

"This card has about 500,000 Zeni on it, so this should help you with any expenses along the way." Gohan's eyes widened instantly, and Chi Chi put her hands over her mouth.

"B-Bulma I can't accept this I-."

"Nonsense! You're like my son, and if it weren't for you, we'd all be dead anyway. This is the least I could do." Gohan beamed at his godmother and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"You're the best Bulma."

"Obviously," Bulma said with a small grin on her face. "Take care kid."

Backing away from Bulma, Gohan knelt down and focused on the two younger Saiyans. While wiping away his tears Goten spoke first.

"Remember big brother. You promised you'd come back and play with us so you'd better!" Nodding Trunks went along with his friend.

"Yeah, Dad said Saiyans never break a promise so if you do Goten and I are gonna beat you up" Gohan gave a sad chuckle as he placed his hands on their shoulders.

"I swear I won't break my promise. I'd never wanna' face your guy's wrath."

Gohan rose from the ground and turned towards Vegeta. The two Saiyans nodded their heads, not needing to speak to describe how they felt.

Finally, Gohan looked upon his mother who could barely keep her tears at bay. Chi Chi hugged her son holding him close to her as tears seeped from her eyes.

"I can't believe my boy is finally growing up." The mother spoke as she placed a hand on his face. A tear slipped from Gohan's eye because of the sadness his mother displayed. Even though she could be controlling and overbearing Chi Chi was still his mother, and he wouldn't want anyone else to be.

"I know. I can't believe this is all happening so fast." With a proud grin plastered on her face, Chi Chi reassured her son.

"Don't forget Gohan. You are capable of great things and your father, and I are so proud of what you have and will accomplish."

"Thanks, Mom, that means the world to me." The mother and son shared one last hug, relishing the moment before they separated.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Chi Chi attempted to focus on what she had to do. "Now, grab your stuff and get going. I don't want you to miss any more class then you already have."

Gohan gave her a confident nod and grabbed his luggage. The young Saiyan walked towards the door, but before walking out, he turned towards his family. "Thank you guys for everything. I'll see you all soon!" With that Gohan walked out of Capsule Corp.

The protector of earth looked to the skies and took a deep breath. He was ready for this new challenge; he was ready to make new connections. At least he hoped he was.

After flying through the air and following a GPS Bulma invented, Gohan found himself hovering over his new school. The area he was observing though was much more than what he had been expecting. The campus was huge and looked like a miniature city filled with stores and what seemed to be restaurants.

After assessing the area, Gohan saw no one, so he inconspicuously landed on the stoned walkway in front of him. Looking up the teen spotted what he assumed was the main building. The structure was massive spanning across a wide area. It was beige and appeared to be carved out of stone.

Suddenly feeling nervous about entering the school Gohan stood unmoving. Could he really do this? Would he actually fit in? There was no time to think about these questions though. He had to do this, and he wasn't going to back down.

Shaking his nervousness off Gohan entered the building. The main hall had marble floors with offices labeled 'front desk.' Approaching the red-headed woman in front, Gohan began to converse with her.

"Hi! Welcome to Satan academy previously known as Orange Star academy, how may I help you?"

"H-Hi, I'm new here, and I'm supposed to be enrolling today. My name is Son Gohan." The young woman typed a few things on her computer before her face lit up.

"Ah yes, Son Gohan. You'll be boarding in dorm seventy-eight, but it looks like you have a class in session so you'll probably want to head there first." Gohan took this by surprise. He didn't think he'd actually have class; the saiyan assumed he'd try and settle in his room before meeting anyone.

The young redhead handed Gohan his key card as he asked her a question. "Oh okay, do you know where that's located at?" After peering at the screen for a moment, the young lady replied.

"Yes, it'll be in room one hundred and twelve and its-."

"Don't worry about that Miss Cherri I'll be sure to show him to where to go," A voice interrupted. When Gohan turned, he saw a woman in her mid 40's with fair skin and dark purple hair in a grey pantsuit.

Standing up frantically Cherri addressed the woman. "Principle Violet it's a pleasure to see you." The older woman smiled at her staff's nervousness.

"And you as well. Now I believe I have a student who needs help attending their class, don't I? Your Son Gohan correct?"

Gohan looked surprised that the principle new who he was. "Y-Yes I am."

"Great. Cherri, could you send someone to deliver Mr. Son's luggage to his room?"

"Yes, I will ma'am." Principal Violet turned back to Gohan and she spoke to him.

"Now then how about we head to your class. I believe Mr. Toriyama is giving an exciting lecture in history," Principle Violet said with a bit of sarcasm.

The two set off in pursuit of the class. While walking Principle Violet began to speak.

"So Gohan are you excited to be partaking in our science and engineering programs?" Again, Gohan was shocked that the principle new so much information about him.

"Excited and nervous really. I'm surprised you know a lot about me." While nearing their destination the principal responded.

"I make it my obligation to know every student who attends Satan academy. Especially the smart ones." Gohan gave a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

After a few more moments Violet stopped walking and stood outside of class one hundred and twelve. "Well, this is your stop. Just knock on the door, and Mr. Toryima will let you in."

"Thank you, Principal Violet, for showing me around."

"Your welcome Mr. Son. Now get into class and enjoy your time here at Satan academy." The older woman smiled and walked away from Gohan to attend to her other duties.

Gohan gazed at the mahogany door in front of him, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. This was the moment of truth was ahead, and there was truly no going back. After centering himself and his ki, Gohan knocked on the door.

In a matter of seconds, an older man with grey hair and tan skin opened the door. "Hello, is there something you need my boy?" The man questioned, his green eyes etched on Gohan.

"Oh, I-I just enrolled here today, and I was told to come to this class," Gohan answered shyly.

Taking a moment to think the older gentlemen finally remembered. "Ah yes, you must be Son Gohan. My name is Mr. Toriyama, how about you come in and we'll get you introduced to the class shall we?" Gohan nodded nervously as Mr. Toriyama guided him into the classroom.

Upon entering the whole class immediately shifted their eyes to Gohan, a pair of bright blue eyes especially trained on him. Mr. Toriyama stopped in the middle of the classroom to address his students.

On the top row of the class sat three distinct students who were interested in their new classmate.

One of them began to nudge her friend with a sly smirk on her face. "See I told you the rumors were right Videl we are getting a new boy."

The blonde boy who sat next to them decided to chime in. "Yeah, I guess you were right Erasa. Too bad he looks like a complete nerd," The young man said with a small chuckle.

Erasa huffed as she replied to her friend. "Shut up Sharpner; I happen to think he's kind of cute."

Sharpner snickered again. "I mean if you're into Brains and no brawn, sure."

Videl rolled her eyes at her friends' bickering, but she couldn't help but agree with both of them. The new guy did look like he spent the majority of his time reading books but on the other hand, he was very handsome in her eyes.

Heat suddenly rose to Videl's cheeks as she realized what she was thinking. What the hell did she just think Videl Satan didn't find boys cute. She was a fighter and boys were just a needless distraction.

The dark haired girl immediately tried to shake those thoughts out of her head, but her eyes remained transfixed on the new guy. Erasa noticed Videl staring, and she began to nudge Sharpners' elbow.

"Check it out. It looks like our Videl's got her eyes on the new kid," Erasa said with a giggle at the end. Sharpner smirked at Erasa's comment.

"Wow, Videl who knew you had a thing for brains?" The two blondes started to laugh as Videl's face became even more flushed.

"Will you two shut up! And I'm not staring at him. I'm just observing. Something's... off about him," Videl responded. Technically she wasn't lying about the last part. Videl felt that he seemed different, it felt like he was too pure in a sense.

Erasa and Sharpner were not buying it, however. "Sure Videl, _whatever_ you say," Erasa spoke as she began to laugh again. "Ooh look. I think he's gonna speak."

"Well, class it seems our new student I'd been telling about has finally arrived. Please, introduce yourself."

Gohan gulped as he stepped towards the class. "Hi everyone my names Son Gohan and it's nice to meet you all." Gohan mentally facepalmed at his introduction. Way to sound like a total nerd, he thought.

"Gohan here scored a one hundred on his entrance exam; I'm sure you all could learn something from him." The teen sighed and shook his head. Mr. Toriyama was not helping his case.

The words 'nerd' and 'geek' were thrown around at this revelation. Videl, on the other hand, smiled a bit to her self. There weren't many smart kids in her class and maybe it'd be refreshing to have one.

"Now son, we only have about twenty minutes left in the class. You can pick a seat for the remainder of the block, and if you don't like it, you can always switch it tomorrow," Mr. Toriyama instructed.

"Thank you, sir," Gohan replied as he searched the crowd for a place to sit.

Videl looked to her left and remembered that there was a seat open. The only reason it wasn't occupied was that Videl would threaten to kick the person out of a window if they chose to sit there.

Thinking for a moment Videl's eyes suddenly widened. The young girl turned to her best friend who had an evil grin on her face.

"Erasa, don't you dare-."

"Yoohoo! New boy there's a seat open right here!" Erasa yelled while she pointed at the open seat next to Videl.

The class gasped at Erasa's proposition. Was she trying to kill the new kid on his first day?

Gohan smiled and began to make his way up to the top row. Videl grunted and kicked her friend under the table.

"Ow, what was that for!?" Erasa complained.

"That was for you being annoying." Videl wasn't naive she knew what Erasa's intentions were by inviting him up here and she was not interested. At least, she hoped she wasn't.

"I'm not, it's called being nice," Erasa replied firmly.

Their conversation was halted though as Gohan arrived at the top. Looking at Gohan standing in front of her Videl instantly flushed and turned her head in hopes of him not seeing her blush.

"Thanks a lot for allowing me to sit here," Gohan said cheerfully. He was happy that someone actually gave him the time of day.

"No problem love. My names Erasa and the neanderthal over here is Sharpner." Erasa said causing Sharpner to defend himself.

"Hey, I'm actually a very intelligent person for your information." Erasa rolled her eyes at the blonde teen.

"Uh-huh, didn't you lock yourself out of your dorm today?" Sharpner reddened at Erasa's question.

"Oh come on those key cards they give us are so small people are bound to lose them. Plus it's been a whole four days since I lost the last one.

Erasa rolled her eyes again at her friend and continued her conversation with Gohan. "As I was saying this is our lovely Videl. Although you can probably tell she's very rude at the moment," Erasa accused making Videl glare at her.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you all," Gohan said with a grin etched across his lips.

"So brains what brings you to Satan academy?" Sharpner asked, curious why someone like him decided to go here instead of already being in college.

"Oh, I don't really know exactly. I think my Mom wanted me to meet kids my own age so she thought it'd be best to send me here."

"Awe, were you not having a good time at your previous school," Erasa questioned thoughtfully.

"Actually this is my first time in any school." Erasa and Sharpner gasped at Gohan's statement. Even Videl was surprised about it too, and there were very few things that actually surprised her.

"Wow, being here must be a huge culture shock for you!" Erasa exclaimed.

Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and replied. "Yeah, it's pretty different. I've never been around so many people before so this all new to me."

Videl gazed at Gohan, and even though she remained silent, she absorbed every bit of information about him. For some reason, her brain made it her mission to learn everything about the mystery that was Son Gohan.

Suddenly, a loud and fake cough interrupted their conversation. Mr. Toriyama stood in front staring at the group of teens. "I know you are all eager to converse with Mr. Son but if you could keep in your excitement until after the bell rings that would be grand."

"Yes, sir." All four teens responded quickly hoping not to get in trouble.

After class resumed, Gohan began to take notes on what was on the board. However, he found it increasingly difficult as he noticed himself glancing at the girl beside him.

To Gohan, Videl was truly an enigma. From the moment he walked in the saiyan wondered how a girl so pretty could keep her face stuck in a scowl. He thought if maybe she took the time to smile more her beauty would double in an instant.

Gohan blushed at his thoughts and tried to focus on his work. He couldn't be concentrated on girls too much he was here to get an education, plus his mom would kill him. But maybe she wouldn't be that upset if he took an interest in some extracurricular activities.

Before he could finish his thoughts, the bell rang, and students grabbed their things and began to leave. Just as Gohan grabbed his bag, Mr. Toriyama called out.

"Gohan and Videl I'd like to see you both." The two teens in question froze up, and heat rose to their cheeks. Gohan's palms became a bit sweaty, and Videl fidgeted with her ponytail and tried to hide her blush.

Gohan and Videl both walked down the stairs and met Mr. Toriyama at his desk. As Sharpner and Erasa were walking out, they purposefully snickered loudly behind Videl. Erasa even went as far as to make kissy faces while she exited the room.

Videl glared daggers at her friends before they walked out and disappeared down the hallway. "So Mr. Toriyama what did you wanna see us for?" Videl questioned. Gohan simply nodded beside her, too nervous to speak.

"Ah yes I wanted to because Mr. Son here needs someone to show him around campus. Given how knowledgeable you are I'd thought you'd make the perfect tour guide for him Miss Videl."

Gohan instantly stiffened at Mr. Toriyama's proposition. Of course, he was happy to have someone show him the ropes and help him learn his way, but he wasn't expecting anyone to do that for him, let alone Videl. But the biggest question mark was how Videl would react and if she would accept at all.

Videl stood stunned like the boy next to her and began to stutter her way through an answer. "O-Oh well, I-I mean I-."

"Of course, I could always find someone else if you're not up for it?" Toriyama proposed causing Gohan to direct his attention to Videl.

"N-No it's fine I'll look after him." Videl mentally began to freak out. Looking at him and calling him cute was one thing but to voluntarily hang out with him was another. No, she began to convince herself, this wasn't about hanging out with the new boy this was strictly to observe him. The only reason she agreed was so that she could get some more information on him, nothing more nothing less.

"Great, thank you very much, Videl. And I will see you tomorrow Mr. Son, enjoy your first day," Mr. Toriyama spoke cheerfully.

"Thank you, sir," Gohan responded as he and Videl exited the room.

The two teens began to walk through the hallways. Neither of them knew what to say so they both stayed silent.

Finally finding the right words, Videl spoke up. "So uh you excited to be here?" Videl mentally cringed at her opening line. Was that really the best she could do?

"Oh definitely still pretty nervous though." Gohan awkwardly responded.

"That's very understandable. I remember my first day of freshman year. I could barely sit still I was shaking so much. I ended up running back to my dorm and hiding there for the day." Videl and Gohan shared a laugh at her embarrassing story.

"I really doubt that. You seem so cool around here I wouldn't expect you to get nervous." Videl blushed a bit at his small compliment.

"Thanks but I definitely did. Don't worry about it though you'll fit in fine here." Gohan looked at Videl and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, I hope I will."

The two continued to walk until Videl thought about another question to ask. "So have you settled into your room yet?"

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to. I'm pretty sure someone on staff took my luggage there while I went to class."

"Oh, then I guess we'll start there. Do you know your room number?" Videl questioned as Gohan fumbled with his things, looking for his room number.

"Uh yeah, it's... room seventy-eight." Videl looked shocked for a moment confusing Gohan. "W-What is that bad?"

"No, it's just that your roommate is going to be Sharpner because I'm sure that's his dorm." Gohan's eyes widened. He was going to have a roommate! If there was one thing he wasn't expecting was to be living in the same room with a stranger.

Noticing the shock on his face, Videl tried to comfort him. "Don't worry about it the rooms here are huge so it won't be that bad." Gohan gulped and nodded his head, still nervous about what lied ahead.

Videl grinned at his shyness. Even though she'd fought against it she couldn't help but think how he was acting was adorable. "Come on let's go I'll show you to your room."

After walking for about ten minutes, they arrived at Gohan's door.

"And here we are room seventy-eight. I'm actually down the hall at eighty-two with Erasa if you ever need anything." Videl assured Gohan as she messed with her ponytail to try and keep herself from blushing.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to remember that," Gohan replied with a grin on his face.

The two stayed like that for a moment until Gohan realized he was staring. The young saiyan became nervous again and began to fumble with his key card.

"I-I guess I'll go in now," Gohan said with a nervous laugh while Videl looked at him with a small smile.

Upon entering the room Gohan noticed that the room was large with mahogany flooring and white walls. It was set with a small kitchen and a decent sized living room with two couches a flat screen tv. There were also two doors that led to separate bedrooms and a bathroom with a shower in the back.

Taking in the sight Gohan's eyes lit up with excitement. It was like staying in one of Bulma's suites but all the time.

"You like it?" Videl asked as she watched him tour the place.

"Yeah, this is amazing! I can't believe I'm going to be living here."

Videl stood in the doorway with a smirk on her pale lips. "That's good to hear I-," Videl started but was interrupted by an alert on her phone.

After taking the phone out of her pocket she saw it was a message from Erasa that read, _"Come by Todoroki's Sushi after you're done making out with Gohan k?"_

Videl gripped her phone in anger at her friend. She was so going to beat her up for her teasing. While she texted Erasa back Gohan opened up his suitcase that was left in front of his room.

The first thing he found was a black box with his name on it. Upon opening it Gohan found a golden chain attached to the four-star dragon ball. The teen Saiyan felt his eyes tear up as he read the note inside. _"I know your father and the rest of the group would want you to look after this. With love Mom."_

Gohan smiled wildly as he placed the necklace over his head. You see about two years after the Cell games Piccolo thought it'd be a good idea to round up all the dragon balls and give them to the group to protect. Krillin and Eighteen were given the first star, Piccolo the second, Vegeta the third, Gohan the fourth, Tien the fifth, Yamcha the sixth, and the seventh was to be hidden in honor of Goku.

After clipping the necklace on Gohan walked back out of his room to find Videl still in the doorway on her phone.

Looking up at him Videl noticed his necklace and stared at it curiously. "Nice necklace, what is it?"

"Oh, it's a family heirloom my mom gave to me. She must've hidden it in my suitcase when I wasn't looking."

"Wow that's very thoughtful of her," Videl commented. The teen girl felt a little bit of envy at his mothers' generosity.

"So you heading out?" Gohan questioned curiously as Videl looked back down at her phone. Videl thought for a moment about what Erasa asked her and looked up at the boy in front of her.

"Um yeah, I was. But how about you come with me?" Videl asked with rosy cheeks. Gohan began to get nervous again as his heart pounded furiously against his chest.

"W-With you? Are... you sure?" The demi-Saiyan asked nervously.

"Yeah, I mean I was already going to meet up with Sharpner and Erasa so it'd make sense to bring you along. But that's only if you want too; I don't wanna pressure you or anything." Videl said hurriedly as her body began to heat up. This only for observation, this is only for observation, this is only for observation.' Videl repeated over and over again in her head.

"N-No I'd love to go." Gohan finally responded with a smile.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of relief Videl let out a breath she'd been holding in. "Cool, they should be waiting for us so if you wanna' leave now..."

Nodding his head Gohan replied. "Yeah, just show me where I'm going and I'll follow." Videl hid her smile as she guided Gohan to their destination.

"Alright, just try and keep up," Videl smirked as they set off on their walk.

"I sure will," Gohan replied with a smirk of his own. The young Saiyan couldn't help but be excited. This was his new life and the possibilities were endless. And as he laid his eyes on Videl his smirk grew even wider. Maybe he'd get a chance to test out one of these possibilities sooner than he thought.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

I hope you guys liked my story! This chapter was huge and I can't promise that all of them will be this long but I do promise you guys will enjoy this journey. If you have any questions or criticisms make sure you comment and if you wanna get in touch with me just pm me whenever.

Have an awesome day!


	2. Not Like the Rest

_Ch. 2_

 _Not Like the Rest_

* * *

Videl strolled through the hallways of her dorm. The floor was carved out of pure teak wood, and the walls were a stainless white along with small, but elegant, chandeliers hanging down. The teen had never really noticed how beautiful the dorms looked because they matched how extravagant her own home was. But for some reason, the way her new classmates face lit up at the sights made her appreciate the life she had.

However, along with the appreciation came a mystery that Videl was dying to uncover. The boy was nothing short of peculiar. From the way, his dark spiky hair stood up to the fact that he passed the entrance exams with full marks.

The kid was an anomaly, an enigma, a puzzle with an infinite amount of pieces. But no matter how hard it would be, she would figure him out; it was her mission.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice whispered. Videl snapped out of her thoughts to see Gohan waving a hand in her face. The teen was mere inches away from her body, and his black eyes were staring directly into her blue ones.

"Uh, w-what, were you saying?" Videl asked with a warm blush stained on her cheeks. Her flush was due to a mix of their proximity and the fact that she got caught off guard, but mostly the latter.

"I was just asking if you were okay. You stopped walking all of a sudden, and I got a bit worried," Gohan answered with concerned eyes. Videl began to mess with her pigtails as her embarrassment rose.

While her face held a pink color, Videl examined his features that were ever so close. She understood why it was so hard to keep her eyes off him. He was handsome, plain and simple, his face was soft and had a great measure of kindness. What really intrigued the girl was his dark eyes.

Although Gohan seemed charming and innocent, she noticed that his eyes told a different story. There was a heavy burden weighing on him. Videl could see it plain as day, mostly because she got that same feeling when she looked into her own.

Quickly ridding her brain of Gohan, she focused on their conversation. "I'm fine just have a lot on my mind," Videl explained. Gohan seemed skeptical at first but went along with her answer in the end.

"Oh okay. Do you want to keep going or..." Gohan led on. The teen felt a bit awkward now, and that was the only thing he could think to say.

However, Videl thought differently than the Saiyan. She wanted to continue their conversation so she could find out some more info on his mysterious background. She needed a distraction, and lucky, she thought of one.

Looking up, Videl answered Gohan's question. "Yeah, there's somewhere I want to take you before we head out of the dorms."

Gohan nodded as he gestured towards the next turn. "Alright, lead the way."

The two teens began to make their way throughout the building. While they walked other students, who had been passing by stopped to stare. Gohan noticed that they looked surprised and some even shot him glares. What really made Gohan feel uncomfortable were the looks a few girls had given him.

Nonetheless, they continued their tour and ended up making their way towards a less crowded hallway. After rounding the corner, they began to head down the corridor and towards a staircase.

However, a particular girl with red hair and purple eyes exited an elevator that was placed just by the stairs. The girl wore a blue crop top with white jeans and flats.

While walking out the girl spotted Gohan, and she instantly began to grin. Slowly making her way towards the teens, she wore a bright and seductive smile, hoping to catch the new boy in her snare. Her curly red hair bounced as she positioned herself in front of Gohan.

"Excuse me, I noticed I haven't seen you around here. You must be the new boy I've heard about, right?" Both Videl and Gohan stopped instantly at her appearance. Videl's face contorted into a scowl while Gohan looked a bit confused. Usually, people didn't come up to him and try to talk to him. He assumed it was something he'd have to get used to.

"U-Uh yeah, I just enrolled here," Gohan replied, his eyes shifting between Videl and the girl in front of him. The redhead shared the same scrunched up angry face as Videl. This didn't look like it would end well.

Regaining her composure, the purple-eyed girl stepped closer to him and softly touched his arm. "Hm, they said you were cute, but they could never do a face like yours justice." Gohan's face reddened in embarrassment and confusion while Videl Satan only grew angrier.

"I-I-," Gohan started but was quickly interrupted.

Videl instantly pulled Gohan closer to her, making sure the redhead was no longer touching him. "Sorry, Angela, he's a bit busy right now. I'm taking Gohan on a tour at the moment so _we_ can't stay," Videl spat with a sarcastic smile.

Angela glared at Videl fiercely. Of course, the spoiled brat would try to get in the way of her prey. "Oh, I'm sure he could spare a few minutes talking to little ol' me."

"You see I-,"

"Can't hang around and chit-chat. We're on a pretty tight schedule, and I have some places to show him, so if you could move, that'd be great."

"Sorry, Princess, but I'm good where I am." The redhead established as she turned and batted her eyes at Gohan. "You know if you need a guide, I can take you down the elevator, maybe show you a few things." Angela's eyes were hungry, and her ever persistent nature began to seep out.

Videl felt her blood boil at Angela and her usual antics. She loathed the redhead for many reasons that were too long to explain but still drove her goal. She had to keep Angela away from Gohan. Even though he didn't know Angela's past transgressions, she knew, and therefore, she had the responsibility to protect him from her.

"W-Well I-," The saiyan began but was cut off yet again.

"Look, Angela, I know you want to 'help' Gohan learn the ropes around the school, but I'm perfectly capable of doing so," Videl declared as she dragged Gohan past Angela and toward the stairs.

Angela clenched her fist and stomped the ground fiercely. She wanted to scream and yell at Videl, but she knew it was pointless. When it was all said and done, she'd end up looking crazy in front of Gohan, which would defeat her goal. She'd just have to find a way around Videl to get closer to him.

"Tch, whatever," Angela spoke, with a hint of venom. Removing the scowl on her face, Angela replaced it with a bright smile. "Gohan, just know if you need any extra help finding your way around here, my room numbers seventy-two."

Videl turned her head and stared straight into Angela's eyes. "He'll be fine. We'll see yah later, Angie." Videl yanked on Gohan's arm, and the teen began to move with her.

Gohan gave a slight wave to Angela as they headed down the stairs and out of the redheads' sight. Angela's smile returned to its former scowl. She didn't know what it was, but she could sense something different from that boy. Whatever it was, she needed to have it. Son Gohan would be hers.

After stubbornly being pulled down the stairs, Gohan firmly stopped at the end of the steps. The teen was a bit confused at what had just transpired before him.

Videl noticed he stopped moving and tried to pull on his arm with more force but to no avail. She eventually gave up and turned to Gohan, her arms folded with a menacing glare. She was a bit peeved that for some reason she couldn't pull him along anymore and he'd become heavy like a stone, which only added to her anger.

"Look Videl, can we just relax for a bit?" Gohan questioned earning a sharper glare than before.

"No, we can't. I've got places to show you, and since you decided to be friendly with Angela, we're behind schedule," Videl said with a hint of venom.

Shaking his head, vigorously Gohan tried to explain himself properly. "First I wasn't friendly with Angela; she literally walked up to me. And second, what's your problem with her anyway, I'm a bit lost here."

Videl clenched her fists and turned her head away from the boy in front of her. "I have no idea what you're referring to," she answered quietly.

"No idea? You guys looked like you were gonna' claw each other to death out there." Videl shot Gohan a death stare, and her eyes became deadlier than a knife.

"It was nothing just drop it!" Videl yelled. Gohan was unfazed by her sudden outburst of anger and just stared blankly. He could tell there was some deep history with Angela that she wasn't willing to talk about. He understood how she felt. Being in his line of work, there are things you see and do that are better left unsaid, and if she didn't want to talk about it, he'd drop it. It was the right thing to do, after all.

Gohan nodded his head firmly without flinching another muscle. It took a second, but Videl finally realized what'd she'd done and she immediately retreated back to her protective shell. The girl was furious at Angela but was even more at herself. She let Gohan get the best of her emotional barrier, and she allowed him to see her emotional side. Videl knew she couldn't let it happen again. She couldn't let Gohan see her vulnerable.

Videl turned her eyes away from the teen in front of her and quickly looked down the hall they were in. "L-Let just keep going, k?" Videl asked quietly, hoping to move on from her previous outburst.

"We can," Gohan responded simply. However, as they started to walk, Gohan spoke again. "And Videl," The teen began as The teen turned her head back to him. "We're good."

Videl understood his simple but firm message and responded with a small nod. Even though he gave her this reassurance it couldn't help the pit of guilt growing in her stomach.

After walking down another flight of stairs Gohan and Videl ended up in a well lit corridor.

The walls and floor were covered in rough granite while a line of metallic doors filled the long hall way. Inside some of the open doors were kids being treated for minor injures by white clad men and women.

"This is S halls infirmary. You'll be going here if you have a cold or if you end up making me mad," Videl assured him.

Gohan chuckled a bit. He understood what Videl was attempting but instead of getting scared, he actually found it a little cute. Videl, however, didn't find his chuckle too funny and she and raised her eyebrow menacingly.

"Did I say something funny?"

"A little," Gohan responded with a smile.

Videl eyed the new kid. "Oh, what was it, then?" The dark haired girl had her head cocked to the side, awaiting his response. Even though she felt terrible for yelling at him before, she was not about to let him walk all over her. She still had a reputation to uphold.

"You said you'd send me to the infirmary, which seems a little odd."

Videl stepped up to Gohan with her arms folded. Even though he was 6'0 and she was 5'2, Videl still had an aroma of confidence and strength, something Gohan took note of. He could sense her ki, and from the moment he saw her, it was clear that she wasn't a normal girl. The Saiyan could tell she was a fighter and had the power the match up to her fierce attitude.

"What you think you can take me?" She was not about to be shown up by the new kid. Videl wouldn't let her feelings of pity or his sweet nature stop her from punching him if it needed to be done.

Gohan stepped back with his hand in the air. The Saiyan new she was getting hostile, but he kept his cool. "No, I can tell you're tough, but you seem too nice to hurt me."

A warm blush lit Videl's face, and she tried to keep herself from smiling. This boy was starting to get under her skin with his charming smile and his nice comments. Usually, she'd punch a guy in his stomach, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Whatever, just try not to judge a book by its cover," Videl spoke as she pushed by Gohan and gave him a confident glare. "It may not look like it, but I do bite." And with that, Videl began to trek up the stairs leaving Gohan a bit stunned.

The Saiyan didn't remain that way for long as a smirk crept up to his face. He could get used to her cold but kind attitude. He knew there was more under that icy exterior she portrayed, and a part of him already wanted to melt it away. She was quite an interesting girl.

Gohan began to head up the stairs after Videl. As they began to climb the steps, the teen Saiyan became a bit curious.

"So where else do we have to go?"

"Well, I was going to show you the activity and community center, but we probably won't have time for that. I guess we'll just head to Todorki's, and I'll show you some stuff on the way." Videl answered as they continued up the flight of stairs.

"Alright, let's go, then."

After climbing the stairs and exiting the building, Gohan was met with face to face with a lively crowd of students. Some were walking on their way to class, while others sat and ate lunch together. There was a large fountain in the middle with three spouses raining down into the circle of water below. There were many benches filled with students and small carts filled with school supplies and snacks for sale.

Taking note of his staring Videl decided to speak up. "Welcome to the courtyard. I know we've already passed through, but most people were just getting out of their classes, so it was nowhere near as lively as it usually is."

Gohan nodded his head following every word she spoke. "So, what do people do here?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Videl replied. "Anything really. Most people come here to chill and hang out in between classes, others study, and some eat lunch here."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Gohan said excitedly. The teen's childlike happiness warmed Videl on the inside in which she immediately disliked. Much to her distaste, the dark-haired girl began to feed off the saiyans energy.

"Oh please that's nothing compared to what's next, come on," Videl motioned for Gohan to follow her, and he quickly fell in line tracking her every step.

The two teens soon walked up to a set of stairs until they stopped in front of something that completely amazed Gohan. The teen saiyan stood shocked as he witnessed a long line of stores in front of him. There were places ranging from a small convenience store to a full-on sporting goods shop. Gohan walked along the sidewalk as he gazed up at the buildings.

"You've got to be kidding me. This has is to be a dream, right?"

Videl chuckled a bit from behind him, walking at a slower pace. "No, this is all real. I mean, I could always punch you if you want, ya' know just to make sure?"

"Ha, I think I'll pass on that," Gohan replied with a small grin. The young teen's eyes trailed up to see a massive theater in front of him. "No way, you guys have a movie theater!" The large building scaled about three stories high with the aroma of popcorn filling its walls.

Videl looked a little surprised at his response for a moment. It was as if he'd never seen one before. "What have you never been to a movie theater before?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gohan responded. "I mean once, but, that was ages ago!" Scanning the list of movies labeled on the top Gohan saw an adaption of one of his favorite books playing in theaters.

"Okay it's settled we've got to go here sometime," Gohan said absentmindedly. A small blush appeared on VIde'ls face at his choice of words, but she shook it off in favor of teasing him a bit.

"Wow Gohan asking me on a date already? At least by me, chocolates or something first."

Gohan's face turned a deep red as his eyes met Vide'ls. The teen began sputtering and spitting out random words trying to explain himself.

"I-I'm sorry I t-thought, well I m-meant," Gohan attempted to speak but was soon overtaken by Videl's laughter. Not only was his stuttering form hilarious to her. It was oddly adorable to her. A feeling she hated dearly.

"Oh, that was way too easy. You'll definitely be more entertaining than I thought." Videl spoke with a devious smirk.

Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head. "That's good to know, I guess." The Saiyan didn't no wether to take that as a compliment or to turn tail and run away now.

Getting another notification on her phone, Videl looked down to see a text from Erasa. The martial artist rolled her eyes as she read it. She was definitely going to hit her friend for her teasing.

 _"Can you **finish** already and get here soon. We just put in an order for you and if it's cold when you get here your paying."_

Videl placed her phone back into her pocket and looked up at the Saiyan who was still admiring the selection of stores near him.

"Okay, we really have to leave now. Come on, follow me!" Videl yelled as she tugged Gohan's shirt, forcefully. Surprisingly to Videl Gohan didn't budge even a little and she almost made herself topple over.

Gohan glanced down at an embarrassed Videl who began to regain her balance. "Oh, were you saying something, Videl?"

"Well, I was trying to get you to move, but your stubborn body didn't agree with me." Gohan laughed nervously and again scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even notice heh." Videl eyed him curiously but decided to play along for the moment.

"Alright well try and keep up now, before I leave you behind," Videl demanded. The Saiyan noded with a grin.

"Will do."

The two teens soon began to make their way towards their lunch date. While they both moved at a brisk pace, Videl kept her eyes trained on Gohan curiously. She just couldn't what happened a few moments ago out of her head.

Videl thought of herself as an elite fighter, and in her experience, she'd punched and knocked over guys twice or even three times her size. But for some reason whenever she tried to pull nerdy Gohan, she almost fell over. It wasn't like Gohan any bigger than those fighters, or any stronger. Was he? Ridding her thoughts of the boy, Videl noticed that she and Gohan were in front of their destination.

On the medium sized building in front of them read Todoroki's Sushi. The building was red in color with Japanese markings and traditional decorations. Ponds surrounded the walkway leading into the restaurant filled with various fish from all over the world.

"This place is gorgeous," Gohan whispered in astonishment as he took in the scenery.

Videl nodded along with him. "Yeah, it is. Todoroki always keeps this place in top shape, and it's always a wonder to see. However we can look later we gotta get inside," Videl asserted as she walked up to the stairs and began to open the door.

Gohan followed suit but before he walked up to the set of stairs, his eyes traced over a bundle of nemophila flowers. Gohan eyes' stared at the gorgeous cerulean flowers until he heard Videl calling his name again.

"Gohan come one we're already late." Wearing a bright smile, Gohan focused back on videl and caught up with her.

"Coming."

After entering the restaurant, Gohan took in his environment, a look of wonder etched on his face. To him, the inside was even prettier than the outside. Stainless mahogany was laid on the floor while lanterns hung above brightening the building. A hostess was waiting at a desk taking in customers while men and women in chefs wear hustled behind a bar preparing various foods. The place wasn't packed at all save for a few groups of teens enjoying lunch in the front.

Gohan and Videl approached the hostess as she greeted them with a radiant smile. The younger looking teen had chestnut brown hair with shy green eyes.

"Hi welcome to Todoroki's Su-," The girl started but quickly turned into a stuttering mess. The girl had her eyes trained on Videl, but they quickly shifted to Gohan. "O-Oh my Kami, you're Videl."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes inwardly at the attention she was getting. Gohan, on the other hand, was confused about how the girl was acting. Just at the sight of Videl, she melted into a nervous frenzy, to him, it was bizarre.

"I am," Videl replied dryly. This was one of the worst parts of being who she was. The attention, the way people couldn't hold a conversation with her without freaking out. She completely dreaded it.

Looking up at Gohan Videl couldn't help but get a small warm feeling in her chest. She thought maybe that was the reason she didn't completely rid herself of Gohan. Unlike everyone else, he didn't treat her like royalty or some prize to be won just because of her father. To Gohan, she was just Videl, and she enjoyed it, a lot.

The hostess attempted to contain herself and held out a shaky hand. "Y-Your friends are this way, Miss S-."

"Thanks, come on Gohan," Videl spoke coldly. She then turned and began walking in the direction the girl pointed in.

A little embarrassed for the girl Gohan offered her a warm smile. "Thanks a lot for your help, eh," the teen looked down to see her tag and continued, "Yaki." Gohan than awkwardly moved towards Videl, leaving the stunned girl behind him.

"N-No problem, have a great lunch!" The girl yelled out as Gohan and Videl turned a corner into a hallway that led to three separate rooms.

Upon getting far enough away, Videl let out an annoyed sigh while Gohan shuffled awkwardly.

"So that was pretty odd, huh?" Gohan offered.

"Not really people like that are commonplace around here," Pinching the bridge of her know Videl tried to calm herself. "Guess it's apart of the job."

Gohan curiously raised an eyebrow. Apart of the job? What could she do that would bring her so much attention?

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Videl instantly stopped in her tracks. He was joking, right? There was no way he didn't know what she did. "Your kidding?"

Shaking his head, Gohan kept a serious face. "N-No, am I supposed to know or something? I'm pretty sure it wasn't on the entrance exam." Gohan said with a small chuckle.

The teen girl tried to gather her thoughts into a coherent sentence. "I-I mean no but-."

"Hey, Videl! Kami, you're finally he-." The voice began speaking but instantly gasped. Gohan and Videl turned to see Erasa peeking her head outside of one of the private rooms.

"G-Gohan, you're here!"

With a bright smile, Gohan spoke to the stunned blonde. "Oh, hey, Erasa! Videl asked if I wanted to tag along, and I couldn't help but accept."

"Did she now?" Erasa spoke in a curious tone. The blonde shifted her eyes between Gohan and Videl, notably landing her eyes on her best friend who wore rosy cheeks and shrugged in response.

"Well then, no use in standing out there come on in!" Erasa cheered, ushering them both in. Gohan nodded happily and followed Erasa's command, walking in first. While Videl walked in, she purposefully avoided Erasa's teasing and curious eyes. Even though she kept her head down, she could feel the grin on the blonde's face.

The room the teens were in was much classier than the other parts of the restaurant. A flat-screen tv was hung above a burning fireplace while soft classical music played in the background. When Gohan walked in, he noticed another blonde sitting at the table with a look of pure shock.

Sharpner sized up Gohan as the Saiyan approached the table. The blonde teen wasn't too keen to outsiders, especially with the groups' past experiences. There were very few people that he trusted, and the new kid was definitely not one of them.

"What's up Videl and... Brains." Shapner greeted, obviously a little on edge.

Gohan shook off the new nickname and kept his composure. "Nice to see you again, Sharpner," The teen replied with an arm extended.

Sharpner scoffed at the Saiyans attempt at a handshake which was met by an elbow from Erasa.

"Be nice," she whispered softly so Gohan wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for them, Gohan could understand her exact words with his enhanced hearing.

With a giant huff, Sharpner shook Gohan's hand begrudgingly. "You too." Videl's eyes remained trained on the awkward moment in front of her. This was definitely going to be a strange lunch.

Everyone then moved to sit down with Erasa returning to her place next to Sharpner, and Gohan and Videl sitting beside each other.

After a few moments of tense silence, Erasa decided to try and get a conversation going.

"So Gohan, how are you enjoying your first day at school?"

The Saiyan grinned brightly as he responded. "Oh, it's been a lot of fun. We met some... interesting people and saw a lot of cool places. The strip also looked like a great place to hang out, but I never would've had such a blast if it wasn't for Videl's help."

With flushed cheeks, Videl gave Gohan a small smile before quickly avoiding his eyes. "I-It was nothing."

Sharpner's eyes narrowed while Erasa had a small grin plastered on her lips. "Sounds like you guys had a good time," Erasa spoke, earning her a slight glare from Videl.

"Yeah, we did. Although when we saw that Angela girl things got a bit... tense." Gohan said carefully, hoping to not wake the anger Videl obviously felt towards the redhead.

Erasa and Sharpner gasped while Videl's demeanor quickly turned sour. "Wait, you saw Angela today?" Sharpner asked.

While rolling her eyes, Videl replied. "Unfortunately we did. That rude bitch found us in S hall." Gohan looked a little surprised at her choice of words, but the feeling of disdain towards her was as plain as day.

Erasa sighed as she placed a hand on her head. "I swear it's like that girl is always around at the worst times. I honestly don't know how she sleeps at night with all the shit she's put us through."

Seeing his opportunity to strike Gohan slipped into the conversation. "Wait, what exactly has she done?"

Sharpner scoffed and leaned in his chair. "It's more like what hasn't she done. For some reason ever since freshman year Angela's been on a mission to make our lives hell. Videl's, especially." The blonde explained. Erasa picked u after him and continued.

"From spreading rumors about Sharpner having lice to sabotaging my paintings for a competition, that girl has done a lot of things." Erasa despised Angela greatly, but a small part of her felt sympathetic. Though she'd done awful things, the life of isolation she lived for all of her wrongdoings must've been lonely.

"Some unforgivable," Videl ended with venom in her words. Gohan turned to Erasa and Sharpner for clarification, but they both avoided his eyes. The Saiyan assumed it was so despicable that no one wanted to relive it. Understanding how it felt, the teen let it go and kept quiet.

"Plus she rejected me sophomore year. Like there's definitely something screwy going on there. " Sharpner vented but quickly regretted it as everyone's eyes were glaring at him.

"I-I mean yeah she's a total bitch."

Disregarding her friends comment, Erasa sighed loudly. "Some days I wonder how she even got in here?"

With a spiteful chuckle, Videl spoke. "There was probably a substantial 'donation' from her mommy to the school."

"Guy's come on. I mean I hate to admit it, but we all know that she's got a great voice." Sharpner proposed, earning another round of glared from Erasa and Videl.

Gohan looked curiously at the blonde teen though. "Wait, she got in because she's a singer?"

Erasa shook her head as she began to explain. "Yes, and no. Unfortunately for us, Angela can sing, like _really_ sing. She's won a ton of competition's and brings a lot of notoriety to the school. But usually with an admission through a talent, you have to keep your grades up, or you're expelled. However, Angela doesn't show up to half of her classes and is still going here."

"Woah," Gohan breathed as Sharpner nodded along with every word Erasa spoke.

"Yeah, it's super suspicious. For example, I got in because of how awesome I am at baseball, so I have to keep my grades up, or I'm outta here."

Gohan began to understand why they held so much hatred towards the girl. From the way, she tortured them to the possibility of her mom paying for her to stay in. However, he knew deep down that there was always two sides to a story, and that things weren't always as they seemed.

However, one thing made the teen a bit curious. "Wait, does everyone here have a specialty or some type of ability?"

Erasa decided to take on his latest question. "Yeah we do, wow you really don't know much, huh?"

Shaking his head, Gohan responded. "No, not really. My mom just told me I was coming here to specialize in engineering and science."

Videl looked surprised as she spoke. "Wow, I never knew you were that out of the loop. So basically everyone here has a specialty or major. It's really just a skill we have that the school was attracted to and wanted apart of one of their programs."

Erasa butted in and gestured at herself. "For instance, I'm an art major, so I take classes pertaining to my major along with general education classes. The good thing about this school is that it gives you specific training in whatever field you're going for, and you get the best teachers in the country."

"So, this is like a college?" Gohan offered.

Videl nodded as she took a sip of the soup in front of her. "Pretty much, but with hands-on training and all the drama of a regular high school."

The Saiyan chuckled a bit before asking one final question. "So, what's your major?" Gohan asked Videl, who looked a little confused. She thought it was obvious what her major would be but decided to tell him anyway.

"I'm on the martial arts team." A smirk appeared on Gohan's face as his theory was confirmed. He suspected that she'd been a martial artist due to how high her ki was compared to the average human being.

"That's pretty cool! I'm sure you're one of the top students in your class." Gohan suggested. Videl flushed a little at his high praise while Sharpner only boosted Gohan's recognition.

"Oh, please, she's one of the top fighters in the country, maybe even in the world!" Sharpner exclaimed. The last bit caught Gohan off guard a bit. Sure she was powerful for a non-ki user but compared to any of the z fighters, let alone some of the other ki using humans, she was completely outclassed. The Saiyan understood that the general population didn't know about ki so maybe to them, she was that powerful.

Erasa rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. "Obviously, I mean considering her d-." The teen girl began but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

The four teens turned to see a dark-skinned teen with a low cut hairstyle standing with a package in his hand. Sharpner instantly stood up and made his way over to the teen dressed in sweats and a Satan Academy t-shirt.

"Yo, Hermi!" Sharpner greeted as he gave the teen a handshake.

"Sup Sharp didn't expect you guys to be here." The teen said with a slight British accent. Hermi turned to Videl and Erasa, waving lightly.

"Hey, Erasa and Videl." The blonde girl smiled and waved back while Videl gave him a simple nod. With a warm smile, the boy turned to Gohan. "You must be the guy I was sent here for."

Gohan looked curious for a moment and began to analyze the teen. "Sent for what exactly?"

Hermi chuckled a bit nervously sensing the tension off of Gohan. "Ah, you must be new to the school. Sorry if I freaked you out mate, I'm just here to deliver a package that was sent for you." The boy explained. He walked up to Gohan and handed him a small black box with a gold ribbon on top. The box was relatively light and seemed safe to Gohan.

Sharpner placed a hand on the teen's shoulder as he turned to introduce his friend. "Yeah, Hermi, here is one of the mailmen here at our school."

Hermi took Sharpners handoff and pointed at the blonde. "That's postmaster to you." The teen turned to Gohan and reached his hand out. "I'm also on the track team by the way. Nice to meet ya, mate."

"Same to you, I'm Gohan." The Saiyan greeted kindly. Erasa snuck up behind Gohan and placed a friendly hand on his arm.

"Gohan, here is a super-smart. science guy." Erasa boasted.

"Ah, another brainiac, huh. We could use more guys like you in this school. Too many meatheads like Sharpner." The group laughed loudly as Sharpner rolled his eyes.

Suddenly an alarm rang from Hermi's phone interrupting the groups fun. The teen checked his phone and sighed sadly. "I'd love to stay and chat, but duty calls. It was good to see you guys again, and I hope you have a fine time here, Gohan!"

"See ya!"

"Bye." The group called out as Hermi turned to exit the private dining room.

However, as he walked through the opening the same hostess from earlier was walking in delivering the teens hot soups on a large tray. Before Videl or anyone could shout out the teens had already collided and the dish of soup began to fall.

The world suddenly slowed down to a screeching halt. Gohan had quickly released a glowing golden aura around himself, and he began moving at superhuman speeds. The teen swiftly grasped the bowls of soup that were falling and let the liquids drip into them.

With a deep breath, Gohan dropped his aura, and the world around him began to move at its regular pace.

As the screams of Erasa and Yaki died down, they all began to notice what Gohan had done. Erasa erupted into cheers and claps while Hermi and Sharpner were stunned at what they saw.

Yaki, however, immediately erupted into a stuttering mess. "I-I'm so sorry, H-Hermi. Thank you very much Gohan sir!" The brunette helped collect the bowls Gohan caught and left the entire tray on the table.

"A-Again, I apologize very much, enjoy your lunch!" The girl sputtered before hurrying out of the room.

Hermi wiped a little sweat off his forehead in relief. "Welp that was both scary and awkward all at the same time. That was one hell of a catch though bro." Hermi complimented.

"Yeah, Gohan, those were some great reflexes!" Erasa complimented.

"You were pretty quick on your feet brains, good job." Sharpner acknowledged.

Gohan scratched his neck nervously as compliments were thrown his way. "It was nothing really."

The only one who remained silent was Videl herself. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously at Gohan while part of her couldn't believe her friends right now. Was no one else questioning how fast Gohan had just moved? The boy was about 10 feet away from Yaki, and he picked up the bowl and stopped any liquids from dropping to the floor before she could make it there. Was what he even did humanly possible?

Taking a deep breath, Videl tried to calm herself. Maybe she was just having an off day, and that's why she didn't get there before him. But even if she was that didn't explain the fact that he was that fast in the first place. If he was just some homeschooled nerd like he claimed, then there's no way in hell he would've been that quick. Something else was going on with him, some secrets he wouldn't tell them. For some reason, this only drew Videl closer to him. The thought of uncovering all of his secrets was thrilling to her, and she would do just that.

Feeling a pair of eyes looking upon him Gohan turned to Videl who was staring down at him. Gohan realized that she must've been suspicious of the move he just pulled. Scolding himself, Gohan made a note to himself to not use his ki unless it was a dire situation. The teen didn't want to expose himself to the whole school and potentially the world. Just too much could go wrong if that happened.

"Y-You okay, Videl?" Gohan asked worriedly.

Videl quickly brought herself back to reality and offered the teen a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Those were some pretty swift moves there." Videl commended cooly.

Gohan chuckled nervously with a wide grin. "Like I said, it was nothing just trying to help."

The two teens stayed staring at each other until Hermi's phone beeped again, pulling their attention away. The dark haired teen grabbed his phone and looked a bit nervous. "And now I'm super late to my next delivery. I'll catch you guys later!"

Hermi turned to run out the door before he stopped himself yet again, turning to look at Sharpner. "Oh shit, I almost forgot! Some of the softball girls were inviting other athletic majors out for a game of softball in the park tomorrow. There's also going to be yoga, painting, and other stuff during the game if you guys want to come by?" Hermi offered the group.

"Yeah, I'm totally down." Sharpner agreed. Any chance to show off his skills in front of people sounded like a good time too him.

"Alright, cool, I'll see you guys there, have a good day!" The teen called out before finally leaving. The whole room seemed to let out a breath as everyone relaxed.

Erasa sighed heavily before speaking to the group. "Well, that was very interesting. How about we finally sit and get some food in our stomach's?" Erasa offered with a small giggle at the end.

The teens simultaneously nodded as they all sat down and began to eat their food. For the rest of their time, they all chatted about their school experiences and things they'd wish were told to them about going to Satan academy.

After about another two hours, the group was spotted outside the restaurant, prepared to go their separate ways.

Erasa smiled brightly as she faced her friends. "That was so much fun. We all have to do that like once a week!"

Sharpner shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I mean we kind of already do at the ro-." The blonde teen was met with a quick elbow from Videl, stopping the teen from saying something he shouldn't of.

Gohan's eyes quickly shifted between Sharpner, who was nursing his injury and a stoic Videl who was altogether avoiding his eyes.

Trying to prevent Gohan from asking questions Erasa decided to get the teen talking. "So Gohan what're you going to do for the rest of the day?"

The Saiyan placed what Sharpner almost let slip in the back of his mind for later. There was definitely something they were keeping secret, but he wasn't surprised about the secrecy. They'd all just met and he for one wasn't ready to spill all his secrets out to them either.

Pretending that he didn't hear the blonde's comment, Gohan replied to her question. "Nothing to entertaining I guess. I've gotta get my stuff unpacked and probably check in with my new professors."

"Speaking of unpacking what's your room number. I hope you didn't get put in B hall, those people throw the wildest parties." Erasa commented.

Gohan's eyes shifted to Sharpner awkwardly. This probably wouldn't go over too well. "Uh, room seventy-eight." Erasa gasped widely while Videl giggled in the corner at the reaction she expected from her blonde friend.

Sharpner's eyes bulged, and he started the Saiyan who gave him a nervous laugh. "B-But, that's my room!"

"Y-Yeah I was a bit shocked when I found out," Gohan spoke with a warm smile that was being drowned out by Sharpners steaming anger.

Deciding to intervene, Videl grabbed Gohan by his shirt sleeve and slightly dragged him away. "As much as I'd love to watch you complain, Gohan and I need to talk so I'll see you guys later," Videl spoke while tugging the boy away.

Gohan waved as Videl pulled him away, "Bye Erasa it was nice talking again! See ya later, Sharpner." Gohan called out before Videl had finally pulled him out of sight.

Erasa placed a hand on her chin as she began to decipher Videl's actions. First, she decided to invite Gohan out to have lunch with them which Erasa thought would never happen. She was usually so protective of her friends that anyone who wasn't a trusted person wouldn't be let near them let alone invited in. Then there was something visibly different about Videl since Gohan showed up. Her cheeks were always flushed, and she seemed to giggle for the first time in about a year.

Could Gohan really be having that big of an effect on her? Did Videl have a crush on him? Erasa immediately laughed that thought off. There was no way that Videl Satan would have a crush on any boy, let alone the new kid. Right?

 _ **Courtyard**_

After walking around for a bit in a comfortable silence, Gohan decided to speak up. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Videl nodded as she nervously replied. "Y-Yeah I really just wanted to see how you were doing? I know we spewed out a lot of information in such a short amount of time, and it can be a lot to process at first."

"You're not wrong. For the first time in a while, I'm out of my element again, and it's all so weird. Ive never had to socialize with people like this before, and I feel like I'm going to end up falling flat on my face. I just want to succeed you know? To make people proud," Gohan explained as his eyes gazed up to the skies above him.

The dark haired girl chuckled a bit as they strolled down a sidewalk. "Trust me, I get how you feel. When I first got in this world, I was so out of my element, it kind of got to me. But you learn to deal with it, trust me, you'll get used to it. And you'll succeed I just know it," Videl promised with a small smile.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Gohan replied with his own grin.

After pausing in front of S hall, Videl took a deep breath. "So I have one more question." Videl stated.

Gohan chuckled as he looked down at her. "Only one?"

"Yes, I promise only one," Videl assured him with her own giggle.

"Okay, then, shoot."

"Well somethings been confusing me about how you got into this particular hall," Videl explained.

Gohan raised his eyebrow at her words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's basically unheard of for a new kid to get put in S hall. Either your famous, your parents work for the government, or you've got a lot of money to throw around," The dark-haired girl spoke. There had to be something he was keeping secret from her, and she needed to know.

Gohan gulped inwardly as she listed off all the requirements. Technically he was famous with his father having won the 23rd WMAT and his godmother being the wealthiest woman on the planet. It was true that his grandfather was a king, so that checked off the government part. Then there was the fact that he had 500,000 Zeni in his pocket, so money wasn't really an issue at this point.

"So, how did you get in?" Videl questioned. She needed answers now, and it looked like a good time to get them.

"Oh, I-I, don't know." Videl narrowed her eyes, and Gohan tried to deter her suspicions. "Seriously, I don't know why. All I did was apply and ace the entrance exam that's it. " The curious girl looked Gohan up and down to see any signs of him lying. Unfortunately, he seemed to be telling the truth so she'd let it slide.

"Alright, I believe you." The dark haired girl admitted. With a deep sigh, Videl decided in her head to give the teen a break. She'd basically been pestering him the whole day with questions after questions, and in reality, he seemed to be a decent guy. Well, at least for now.

Videl looked at her watch and noticed it was almost time for her to go to her martial arts practice. She was the best fighter in the whole school and as she theorized, the second-best in the world. Still, even if she was one of the best, keeping up on her skills and gaining more power was necessary to her.

Looking up at Gohan, the blue-eyed girl began to speak. "Well, I've got practice in a few minutes, so it looks like your tour has come to an end for now," Videl spoke with a bit of a smirk.

Gohan smiled down at her, with a hint of sadness. "Wow, can't believe our date is over so soon."

Videl's face instantly flared up, and she began to sputter furiously. "N-No we, I-I mean this w-wasn't a-." Gohan could no longer contain his emotions, and a grin spread on his face as he broke out into a small laugh.

Videl's face grew even redder as she realized the teen's joke. She playfully punched Gohan in his shoulder soon, folding her arms in anger. "You're so annoying!" The beauty tried to keep her smile from appearing, but his cute smirk forced her open.

Gohan nursed his 'injury' as he beamed at her. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help my self."

The blue-eyed teen cocked an eyebrow up. "Oh, really is that your excuse?"

A grinning Gohan nodded. "Yeah, it is. I just had to see you smile again before we ended our tour," The saiyan spoke with a small bit of flush on his cheeks. This was completely insane. He couldn't believe that he actually just told Videl that. Never in his life had he'd ever been so... bold or smooth like he was right now. Not that he had the chance to with the limited female interactions, but he knew what he was doing was out of character regardless. It was just something about Videl that made him feel powerful, a feeling he hadn't known in a long time.

Videl felt her self shrink as the blush on her cheeks only grew. She kept her eyes on the ground, not being able to look him in the eyes. What was this guy doing to her? He was just a nerdy boy next door who was clueless to social cues. But for some reason, Videl enjoyed her time with Gohan, and even though she tried to deny it, she didn't want it to end. But it was all because she wanted to find out his secrets, right?

Unfortunately for them, the ring of Videl's phone went off again. "I-I really have to go," Videl said as she looked up at Gohan with rosy cheeks.

"Then, go. There'll always be tomorrow." Gohan offered.

With a small nod, Videl began to turn away. "Then, I'll see you in class tomorrow." However, before she could ultimately walk away, she turned back around, her eyes attached towards the ground.

"B-but if you're free after classes tomorrow maybe we could continue our tour at the park?" Videl asked, hopefully. I mean it wasn't like she was asking him on a date or anything. Just an extended version of their tour. Which totally wasn't a date.

A wide grin spread on Gohan's face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." The dark-haired girl looked up to Gohan with an equally broad grin.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." The teen spoke before she turned and began her walk towards the martial arts dojo.

"Goodbye, Videl." The Saiyan then turned on his heels and moved into S hall. A part of him wanted to go up to his dorm and fall asleep this instant just so he could wake up and be with Videl again. Kami this girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It couldn't have been done without the amazing help of dld51! My post should be more frequent now that school is winding down so kep an eye out for them. I'll see you guys later have a great day!


	3. Secrets and Seekers

**AN: Hi peoples I know it's been a while, but I'm glad to be giving u guys another chapter. Just to prepare you this is going to be a long one, like 10k long. So if you read it all at once, I'd suggest you give it a once over again, so you don't miss anything vital. Sorry if it's too long for some, but I thought you guys deserved it for bearing with me. Okay enough with me blabbering onto the story!**

 _Ch. 3_

 _Secrets and Seekers_

* * *

 ** _Forest Area_**

Deep in the lush jungle, a figure could be seen darting through the trees with glowing palms.

"Masenko... HA!" The person cried out as a golden beam of energy shot from the trees and into atmosphere soon dissipating after it exited orbit.

The figure was none other than a sweaty Son Gohan who heaved as he dropped the blazing white aura around him. The Saiyan had been practicing his kata as well as ki control for the last few hours attempting to increase his fighting prowess.

"Well, that was a good session, made a lot of progress today." Gohan was slowly mastering the ability to absorb Ki like he'd seen Android 19 do all those years ago, but it was proving to be complicated.

Clenching his fist, the teen Saiyan prepared to finish off his practice as he usually did. "Time to ascend."

With almost no effort Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan. Over the years, turning into this form was like breathing for him. But going ascended was a little bit more of a hurdle.

"Agh!" The Saiyan began to scream as birds flew away at the sound of his voice. After reaching for the power Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, but as his power continued to rise, he felt something in his core.

A mysterious source tugged at Gohan within him, a power he had never felt before. Trying to reach for it Gohan's hair began to stand up further than it had ever been. The ground trembled beneath his feet, and the trees swayed dangerously. Even the 4-star ball began to shake violently against his body as his aura reached new heights.

"Aghh!" When he attempted to grab hold of the source, he felt an instant wave of exhaustion and soon dropped out of his ascended form. Suddenly losing all of his energy, the Saiyan fell on his back, passing out in the process.

 _3 Hours Later_

Lying on the grass, Gohan slowly began to regain consciousness. But while that happened something, odd started to ring in his ears.

As if it were a whisper, the young Saiyan heard a voice call out to him. _"Gohan_ _."_

In a daze, Gohan laid flat on his back, looking up into the burning sun. That voice, it couldn't be.

"D-Dad?"

 _"Gohan!"_ The voice screamed louder.

Gohan's eyes shot open as he realized who was calling out to him.

"Mr. Piccolo, is that you?"

 _"Yes, it's me, what's going on down there?"_ The wise and powerful Namekian questioned telepathically atop of Kami's lookout.

Gohan sat up and began to rub his head. "I don't know. One moment I was just testing my limits by going ascended as normal but, something was different."

Piccolo tapped his chin as a worried Dende, and Mr. Popo listened carefully. " _Your power was like nothing I'd felt before. The others were worried as well, but I insisted I'd find you and get to the bottom of it."_

"D-Do you know what's happening?"

 _"I have my suspicions. Either you're passing your limits, or an outside force is causing your power to spin out of control. Though, it could be something entirely different."_

Gohan sighed and laid back down, the lush jungle comforting like a bed. "This is all so confusing." Things were bad. Not only was he trying to figure out school and his new friends but now his ki was acting up. Life was evidently throwing him a curveball right now.

 _"I know I get it. For now, try not to go beyond super saiyan, and if you wish to test your ascended form, Vegeta or I must be present."_

" _Sounds good, Mr. Piccolo."_ Even though he was a bit bummed out, Gohan understood the risks. He had to keep his power in check not only for his sake but for the people at Satan academy, especially his new friends.

 _"Good, now Dende would like to have a word with you."_ The smaller but fairly tall Namekian stepped up and began speaking.

 _"Hi, Gohan."_

"Hi, Dende, what's up?" The Saiyan spoke as he continued to look up towards the sky.

 _"Oh, nothing really just wanted to inform you that your second class is starting at 11:30."_

Gohan ran a hand through his spiked hair as he remembered he had class. "Ah yes, and what time is it now?"

 _"11:25."_ Gohan's eyes shot out of his skull as his heart began to quicken. " _Oh and there's a girl tapping her foot furiously outside of your class with a very unpleasant look. Oof, I'll spare you the details about what she's thinking of doing to you right now because they are not pretty."_

Dead silence ran throughout the air as Piccolo sweatdropped. _"Uh... Gohan?"_

Suddenly a deafening sonic boom rang in their ears as a Super Saiyan Gohan cried out, "I'm so dead!"

Piccolo chuckled as he sensed Gohan's power get increasingly close to his school. "Good luck, kid. That girl, she's a special one." Piccolo whispered to himself.

* * *

 _Class 112_

Erasa and Sharpner sat next to each other, both waiting for the class to begin. While the blonde girl was looking for her best friend, Sharpner was sitting in deep thought. For one he was analyzing the film he'd watched on his upcoming opponents and was finding a way to outpitch their best cleanup hitter. Second, he contemplated how he was going to explain to the office that his key card had gone missing, again.

From her comfortable seat, Erasa noticed Videl standing at the door with her arms folded and brows furrowed.

"Hey, Sharpie I'll be back." The blonde informed her friend, causing his cheeks to redden ever so slightly. She was always teasing him in the worst ways.

"E-Erasa I told you to not call me that." Unfortunately, Erasa was already halfway across the room with a small grin on her lips. The blonde man sighed as he watched the two girls begin to converse.

Videl leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and eyes set on the clock in front of her. "8:15," She mumbled slightly.

"Hey Vi, you okay?" Erasa asked over her friend's shoulder.

Videl turned startled until she noticed it was just her best friend. Usually, she hated the nicknames, her bubbly friend gave her, but for the moment it was the least of her concerns. "Oh, hey. I'm fine just, hanging out." Videl said non-convincingly.

Not buying it Erasa leaned next to her. "Really? Because it looks like your waiting for someone."The dark-haired teen gulped audibly and refused to meet Erasa's eyes. The blonde knew she'd ensnared her friend and now she just needed to make the killing blow.

"Is it Gohan?"

Videl rubbed her arm nervously but answered her friend nonetheless. "Yeah."

With a sad chuckle, she continued to explain what was going on. "That idiot! We were supposed to walk to English this morning a-and he stood me up." Videl loathed the feeling of being left behind or having someone make a promise they couldn't keep. She thought Gohan was different, and a part of her still hoped he was.

A shocked Erasa covered her mouth. "Oh, I didn't realize you guys had a little date planned." Videl's eyes flew open as her cheeks heated up.

"N-No it's not like that! Early this morning I got a text from Gohan..."

 ** _4:03 am_**

The sun had barely begun to peek out behind the moon when an asleep Videl felt a vibration on her stomach. The dark-haired girl groaned loudly and flipped on her back, grabbing her phone in the process.

Looking blurry at the phone she saw a message from a random phone number.

"Great another gold digger looking for a date," The teen whispered wearily. Tapping on the message she began to read.

 _G: Hey Videl, this is Gohan, are you up by any chance?_

 _V: Of course Gohan I'm actually making pancakes right now, you want some?_

 _G: Really!?_

 _V: No, you baka I'm trying to sleep!_

 _G: O-Oh, I'm sorry._

 _V: Did you just stutter in text?_

 _G: Sorry, I type how I speak._

Videl giggled lightly at his text. For some reason, she found him so adorable, and it pissed her off to no end.

 _V: Whatever, why'd you text me in the first place, and how'd you get my number?_

 _G: Oh, Erasa thought it'd be a good idea for me to have someone to call just in case I needed any help._

 _V: Of course, she did. Well, what do you need help with?_

 _G: Well, I have a huge problem, and I think you're the only one who can aid me._

Videl's cheeks warmed as she read the text. That was an odd sentence.

 _V: What kind of problem?_

 _G: It's really embarrassing, and it's been bothering me since I woke up._

Videl gasped as she covered her mouth. Surely he wasn't talking about his...

 _V: Why don't you just, handle it yourself._

Videl felt her entire body heat up with embarrassment and a tiny bit of curiosity. She'd heard about these types of things and even saw a few videos Erasa had shown her. But talking with a guy about it was something she had no experience in.

 _G: I c-can't. I'm still new, and I don't know my way around it._

 _V: Well, I'm not exactly experienced, either!_

Videl sensed her breath quicken after every text. Why was she letting him talk about stuff like this with her? If this were any other guy, she would have been beating him up by now. But why not Gohan?

 _G: How could_ _you_ _not? You've been going to this school for 2 years already._

Videl deadpanned as she looked at her phone.

 _V: What?_

 _G: I mean you do know your way around the school, right? You could help me get to my class tomorrow, right?_ The dark-haired girl looked stunned at the phone.

 _V: You were talking about classes?_

 _G: Yeah._ There was a short pause in his texting in which Videl held her breath.

 _G: What were you talking about?_

 _V: I was talking about classes, of course!_ A blushed Videl responded.

 _G: Okay, then. So could you just point me to room 13 in Hall B?_

 _V: I can do more than point. Looks like we have the same homeroom so we can just walk together. I mean, I am your tour guide after all._

 _G: That you are. Thanks a lot, Videl you're a lifesaver._

 _V: I know. Just meet me outside my dorm at 8:15._

 _G: Will do. Goodnight!_

 _V: Night._

With that, Videl shut off her phone and tried to get some rest, a little excited to wake up again.

Finishing her explanation, Videl took a deep breath and waited for Erasa to respond.

"So, Gohan never showed up?"

Videl shook her head. "No. What's worse is that I think something happened to him."

Erasa looked back at her friend in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know but, earlier this morning I just felt this awful ache in my chest. Like something was tugging at me. I know I probably sound crazy."

Tapping her chin, Erasa thought for a moment. "Yeah, your right that does sound crazy."

Videl sighed sadly, and she slid a little farther down the wall. Feeling bad for her friend, Erasa tried to comfort her.

"Come on Vi I'm sure Gohan's fine. He probably just woke up late and is on his way here right now."

"I hope you're right."

Erasa laughed and reached for her. "I usually am with these things. Come on, let's go take our seats before Mr. T starts complaining about us loitering."

Videl chuckled lightly and picked herself up. The two teens then made there way back into the class and sat down as Mr. Toriyama prepared to give his lecture.

 ** _11:45 am_**

Dashing through the hallways in a white long sleeve Gohan followed the path detailed in his memory towards his next class. Just as the Saiyan rounded the corner, a boy in a silver sweater with dark brown walked up to him.

"Woah there you're going a little fast aren't you?"

With eyes darting towards the door an already annoyed Gohan tried to end the conversation quickly. "Yeah I'm late to my next class, so if you would excuse me."

The boy stepped aside and let Gohan past, only to call out his name before he could get too far. "Your Gohan, right?"

The teen Saiyan turned and eyed him suspiciously. "I am."

"Woah then you must be super strong to be hanging around Videl like that. I heard her dad made a boy disappear for looking at her the wrong way."

Gohan looked suspiciously at the teen as he attempted to question him. "Wait what do you-?"

"Crap I gotta get back to the A.V club, but I'll be seeing ya' Gohan." With that, he disappeared around the same corner, Gohan went by.

Standing there, a stunned Gohan was left with tons of questions. Like who the hell was Videl's dad? And why were people so afraid of him?

Not before long the Z fighter remembered he had to get to class and decided to put those thoughts in the back of his head. He soon inched forwards towards room 112.

Inside the classroom, Mr. Toriyama paced around the front of the room as he spoke about the ancient stories of the Sacred land of Korin. "You see class, this specific region was inhabited by-."

Suddenly the door swung open, and a tired Gohan stood in the doorway. The whole class turned to see Gohan, and some even began to laugh at his tardiness. Noticing his presence, Videl felt her shoulders relax, and she let out out a worried breath. She was glad that he was okay and that weird feeling she had in her chest was wrong.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Toriyama. I was on my way here but I cou-."

The greying teacher cut off Gohan with the wave of is hand. "Stop. I'm not here to accept excuses I'm here to teach my class, and you are currently obstructing that. Now take your seat." Gohan nodded dejectedly and made his way towards the stairs in front of him.

As the Saiyan walked, Mr. Toriyama began to notice the necklace Gohan wore. The teacher examined the ball until he finally recognized the object. Staring intensely at it, the older man looked to Gohan.

"Mr. Son," The teen turned back to his teacher. "Stay back after class is finished."

Slumping his shoulders, Gohan nodded. "Yes, sir." With that, Gohan continued his trek up the stairs until he found himself in his usual seat.

Just as Gohan sat down, he noticed that Sharpner was eyeing him while Erasa attempted to give him a warm smile that hid something. The worst part was that Videl wouldn't even look at him.

Erasa turned to the Saiyan and mouthed, "She's a little mad" hoping to clue him in before he dug and even deeper hole. Gohan received the message and continued on silently.

The teen set his bag down and began to take out his books, covertly stealing glances at Videl. After sitting for a few minutes and trying to look busy, the Saiyan finally gave in and turned to the pretty girl next to him.

"Hey Videl, I'm really sorry." Just as Gohan expected, Videl didn't even turn to look at him. She held the same stoic gaze towards the front of the class. She was officially giving him the silent treatment.

Keeping up, Gohan attempted to apologize again. "I know we were supposed to walk together, but I woke up really late and then I couldn't find the class..."

Videl kept up her stoic gaze causing Gohan to get desperate. "How can I make it up to you?"

The dark-haired girl made a "hmph" noise and turned her nose. Sighing Gohan new he had to pull out all the stops.

He reached into his notebook and ripped a small portion of it. Videl slightly turned her eye, but when Gohan looked up for a moment, she quickly returned to her position.

After writing something on the paper, Gohan covertly slipped it in front of Videl. Looking down at the piece in front of her Videl reluctantly picked up the note and opened it.

 _G: Would coffee help? Just me and you :)_

Videl felt her cheeks heat up, and her heart begin to beat quickly. She couldn't let him win, though. She had to play tough even if she couldn't be. Writing down a response, the raven-haired teen slid it back to him.

Gohan opened the note, and a small smile appeared on his face.

 _V: It might_

The Saiyan quickly scribbled down a reply and moved it back.

 _G: Then let's have some soon_

Videl rolled her eyes as she handed Gohan back the paper, her hands brushing up against his as they exchanged notes.

 _V: Fine, but you're paying._

Gohan's grin spread like wildfire as he noticed Vide's lips stretch as well.

"Deal," Gohan whispered.

The two exchanged a quick glance, both of them excited to have some alone time again. Whether it was to uncover secrets or just to enjoy each others company.

 _A few hours later_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period causing most students to get up and run for the exit.

Picking up his things, Gohan turned for the stairs when Videl made a noticeable coughing noise behind him. Gohan looked back at Videl, and the girl wore an 'annoyed' face.

"Since you decided to stand me up earlier, your path to redemption begins now."

Gohan began to look around nervously as he spotted Erasa and Sharpner snickering behind her.

"B-But I thought we were good. Wasn't coffee enough?"

Videl let out a pitying laugh as she inched closer. "Awe, it was a step, but not nearly enough."

The teen Sayain began to step back until he was against the wall, and Videl was standing firmly in front of him. "W-What do I have to do now?"

"Well, first you are going to join us for a snack before classes starts up again."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's it. Sound-."

"But I assure you," Videl cut him off as she leaned closer just so she could whisper into his ear. "The road ahead will be rough."

Feeling his breath caught in his throat, Gohan couldn't speak. The closeness of their bodies and the way Videl spoke in his ear made his mind go crazy. He couldn't decide if she was sexy or scary. Probably both.

All the poor Saiyan could do was nod.

Videl stepped back from him and flashed him a sly grin. "We'll be in the courtyard. See you then." And with that Videl, Erasa and Sharpner exited the class. Sharpner patting Gohan on the shoulder as he walked by.

Finally getting the chance to breathe the Saiyan ran a hand through his hair. He'd been in life-threatening situations before. He'd fought aliens and been beaten to death, but nothing... nothing compared to the power that Videl had over him. It was terrifying, but intriguing all the same.

Picking up his things, Gohan walked down the stairs and moved up to Mr. Toriyama, who was deep in thought.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

The greying teacher looked up to him, his eyes scanning the teen. Standing up in his chair, the man switched and sat atop his desk.

"Mr. Son, where'd you get that necklace from?" Mr. Toriyama asked bluntly.

Narrowing his eyes Gohan clenched his fist. Anyone who ever asked about the dragon balls was either a threat or wanted to use them for their own selfish desires. "It's a family heirloom."

"Ah, it runs in your family," The man said as he tapped his chin. "Then you must know it's power."

Gohan raised his ki slightly and responded to the older man. "I do."

Mr. Toriyama nodded his head, and he walked towards Gohan. "That's good. You should know that there are evil people after what you possess. There are spiteful disgusting people who will steal and kill to obtain their goals. Their name is t-."

"The Red Ribbon Army."

The man looked in shock for a moment, which soon turned into a sad smile. "Long ago back when I was about your age that treacherous army almost destroyed my village and almost killed my soon to be a wife and me at the time. They spouted how their quest to claim the orange stared balls would change the world and let them rule it. We all would've died had it not been for a spiky-haired kid who fought the army off and saved everyone. That chid was the reason I took up history in the first place. His courage allowed me to become the man I am today."

Gohan immediately recognized the boy and whispered just softly so his teacher couldn't hear. "Father."

Unknown to the two, a small figure suck next to the open door of the class.

Leading with a sorrowful chuckle, Mr. Toriyama continued. "What I mean to say is that even though they were disbanded back when I was young. It doesn't mean they won't rise again and destroy you. So please protect the power that has been entrusted to you. You must do so."

"I will Mr. Toriyama, thanks for the advice." With a large chuckle, the teacher responded.

"Just call me Mr. T. Most of these kids do anyway." Nodding Gohan shook hands with his teacher and began to head out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. T, I promise I won't be late." Mr. Toriyama gave him a small wave as he returned to his desk to prepare for the upcoming classes.

The figure that was placed outside hurriedly moved away until Gohan opened the door and spotted them.

Gohan eyed the person and called out their name. "Videl?"

The dark-haired girl was leaning against a locker a few feet away from the door. "Took you long enough Gohan, I've been waiting here for like 5 minutes."

"Why were you waiting here? Weren't we supposed to be meeting at the courtyard?" Videl suddenly began to sweat as she searched her mind for an excuse.

"O-Oh well, I was making sure you didn't get lost."

Gohan chortled lightly. "I appreciate the concern, but I can find my way around okay enough. So shall we head to Erasa and Sharpner?"

With a cheeky smile, Videl replied. "We shall."

The two then set off towards their meet up, small grins on their lips.

However, on the inside, Videl was again analyzing every single piece of data she'd gathered on Gohan. At first, she thought it was just her being paranoid. It was her anxiety about meeting someone new that drove her to suspect something about Gohan. But from the last bit of the conversation she caught, something was going on with him.

Who and what was threatening to destroy Gohan? And what power did he need to protect? She was back at step one with Gohan yet again. This mysterious boy seemed to evade her sights at every turn.

Nevertheless, she wouldn't let him escape anymore more. She had to seek out his secrets and discover his mysteries. Not only to fulfill her own goals but to help protect him against whatever wanted to hurt him.

It was her purpose.

* * *

After exiting B hall, Gohan and Videl made their way into the courtyard. There they found Erasa and Sharpner sitting at a table just outside of a string of restaurants.

The two teens walked over and were greeted by Erasa."Hey, Gohan I was just talking to Sharpie about how beautiful this sky would look in a backdrop for my upcoming project."

Looking up, Gohan saw what seemed to him a typical sky. Though he suspected Erasa's artist eyes saw something completely different.

"Yeah it looks gorgeous," Gohan replied while stealing a glance at Videl who blushed at his move.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you could join us again."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss hanging out with you guys."

"Well, you're always welcome! I hope Videl doesn't threaten you to come next time." Erasa said while sending a glare to her best friend. Videl flashed a sheepish grin as if she were an innocent child.

"I didn't force Gohan to do anything. I just provided him an offer he couldn't refuse." Videl defended.

Erasa rolled her eyes as she replied. "Uh-huh. Just like the time you 'suggested' that poor kid clean the mats for the entire year."

"It's not my fault. Judo thought he could go around making up rumors about me paying people to throw matches. So, I taught him a lesson." Videl turned her attention to Gohan and gave him a sly grin. "Like I do all the people who cross me."

Gohan gulped as sweat dripped down his forehead. Erasa laughed nervously as she tried to reassure Gohan.

"Don't worry Gohan she's all talk. Right Sharpie?" The blonde teen offered.

Sharpner waved his hands and shook his head. "Oh no you don't, you're not putting me in the middle of this one. Last time that happened, I ended up getting slapped by both of you for, 'butting in.'"

"Hmph well you shouldn't get in between arguments Sharpner it's very rude," Erasa added slyly as Videl soon backed her up.

"Your right E'. It's a shame Sharpners always getting in our business."

The blonde teen shook his head with a shocked look. "But I-... you-!"

Interrupting him, Gohan placed a hand on Sharpners shoulder. "I don't think your gonna win this one man. Take the L and move on."

Sharpner deflated into his seat and accepted defeat as Erasa and Videl hi-fived each other.

Erasa sighed as she felt a grumble in her stomach. "Wow, I'm hungry. How about you two?"

Nodding his head, Gohan turned to Erasa with a bright smile. "Sure, I could eat."

The blonde smirked and placed her hand over Sharpner's. "Great you kids wait here and watch our stuff, and we'll get the food."

Sharpner glanced up at Erasa with a confused look. "But I'm not eve- eep!" Sharpner shrieked as Erasa pulled him towards an all-day breakfast place.

"Be right back in no time!" Erasa shouted over her shoulder as the blondes walked over towards the fast-food joint.

While Erasa and Sharpner departed, the two teens sat in silence for a few moments until Gohan found the courage to speak up.

"So, uh, tell me more about yourself."

Videl instantly broke out into a fit of laughter as Gohan's cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry I didn't know this was our first date. I would've worn something nicer then," The girl joked as she pointed to her usual baggy shirt and black shorts.

Gohan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm not really good with small talk."

"It's okay you're doing pretty good in my book," Videl said with a small grin on her lips.

"Wow, it's truly an honor."

"At least you know how great such a proclamation is when it comes from me," Videl spoke in a terrible British accent causing them both to laugh.

Gohan soon found himself starring at Videl. He admired her beautiful blue eyes and how the sun radiated off her pale lips. Videl was, indeed a sight to behold.

Tucking a pigtail behind her hair, Videl continued their conversation. "So, you wanted to know more about me?"

"That I do," Gohan replied.

"Hm well there's not much about me that isn't already public and in the tabloids," The girl said with a small chuckle.

Gohan laughed along but was completely confused. "Wait, why would you be in a tabloid?"

Videl looked shocked for a moment but just wrote it off for the time being. "Well because of my status obviously. If someone gets a picture of me doing anything literally, it'll be in the news cycle for a week. You'd be surprised how annoying those people can get."

Gohan's head began to spin a bit. Why was she talking about herself like he was supposed to know everything about her?

"I-I'm sorry Videl can we just back up a bit. What status are you talking about?"

At that moment, a light bulb in Videl's mind clicked as she finally began to put the pieces together. He didn't know who her father was.

Son Gohan didn't know that her father was Hercule Satan, the man who defeated Cell.

The teen girl attempted to process the realization she had just come to. It all made sense really. That was the reason he never brought up her father. That was the reason he was never after her money. It wasn't because he knew she didn't like to talk about it, but because he never knew to begin with.

"Uh, you in there Videl?" Gohan asked, ripping the girl from her mind.

Nodding slowly Videl finally came to a conclusion in her mind. One that'd she'd have to deal with later. Just don't tell him.

"Yeah I'm fine just really hungry ya' know?" Videl offered we a fake smile that Gohan saw through.

The Saiyan assumed she had some family troubles that she wasn't comfortable talking about. So he'd just set it aside for another time.

"Oh well, I-." Gohan started.

Interrupting the two Sharpner and Erasa returned with breakfast sandwiches in hand. "We're back and come bearing gifts," Erasa announced as she began to hand out everyone's food.

"Here's a ham and slam sandwich Gohan. I didn't know what you'd want so Sharpner picked."

Gohan smiled and thanked them as he received his food. For him the portions were small, but he'd just eat nice and slow for now until he got the chance to grub out later.

After everyone got their orders, the group began to chat about events coming up soon.

Erasa placed down her fruit salad as she spoke. "Yeah, I heard that they're rescheduling the softball game until two weeks from now."

"Bummer," Sharpner began, "I was excited to show off my arm in front of everyone." Erasa rolled her eyes as Gohan chuckled.

"We'll all still going together, right?" The teen Saiyan questioned.

"Of course," Erasa answered happily. She was glad that Gohan wanted to hang out with them. He seemed really sweet and most importantly, Videl was nice with him.

As they continued on, Videl kept her eyes on Gohan for most of the time. Not only admiring his strong facial features but dissecting him yet again. The whole thing with Mr. Toriyama was so confusing and convoluted that she needed more information. And the fact that he didn't know who her father was only added to the mystery.

She had to keep him close, for information of course. Suddenly a risky but possibly rewarding move came into her head.

Coming back to her senses, Videl broke the comfortable conversation.

"So Gohan, do you wanna hang out with us tonight?"

Sharpner and Erasa suddenly fell silent, and Gohan looked at her awkwardly. "Well, sure I mean I'd always be down to hang out with you guys."

"Great then you're coming to the roundup."

The blonde's both hung their mouth open in shock. Videl did not just invite him to the roundup.

"Videl what are yo-," Sharpner began but was cut off by Erasa kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!"

Ignoring them, Gohan looked to Videl. "What's the roundup?"

Taking his question, Erasa began to explain. "It's a super-secret hangout spot that we go to every few weeks to unload and talk about all the spicy drama."

"Erasa talks about the drama we just roast marshmallows and chill," Sharpner added as he nursed his ankle.

"That sounds like fun, but what's with the secrecy?"

Videl sighed and leaned in closer. "Well, we usually go deep into the forest and start up a bonfire at midnight."

"All things that can get you expelled," Erasa continued.

"If too many people know then we're fucked," Sharpner finished off.

Gohan absorbed all the information and found himself in a huge dilemma. Break the rules for nights of fun and risk getting caught, or stay down the straight and narrow and possibly loose his new friends.

Videl scooted closer as she looked up to him. "So, you in?"

"I-I..." Gohan started but found himself not being able to decide. "Don't know."

Videl felt her heart sink slightly as she watched the stress on Gohan's face. "Breaking the rules really isn't my thing, I don't know if I can."

Erasa placed a hand on Gohan's arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay gohan we understand. We don't wanna pressure you into doing something your not comfortable with."

"Thank you." The teen Saiyan replied as he found himself looking down at his watch.

Noticing it was time for him to get to class, he stood up and prepared to leave."I'm sorry I gotta get to chem. But don't worry, I won't rat you guys out."

"Thanks, brains." Sharpner accepted.

With one final nod, Gohan turned his back and began to stalk off.

Videl watched as he left and she couldn't help but feel sad. Not only was she missing out on getting more info, but she wouldn't get to hang out with Gohan at all. Feeling a sudden surge of courage, the dark-haired teen burst from her seat and went after the boy.

"Gohan wait!" She called out.

Videl felt her self shrink as the blush on her cheeks only grew. She kept her eyes on the ground but being able to look him in the eyes. What was this boy doing to her? He was a nerdy boy next door who was clueless to social cues. But for some reason, Videl enjoyed her time with Gohan, and even though she tried to deny it, she didn't want it to end. But it was all because she wanted to find out his secrets, right?

Working up the courage Videl nervously set her eyes on Gohan."Y-Ya know, this doesn't have to end." Gohan immediately perked up at the idea of the continuing to hang out. "There's always the roundup."

Gohan deflated a bit and gave her an unsure look. "Videl, you know I-."

"I know," Videl cut him off, giving an assuring smile. "Just think about it, okay?"

Gohan nodded at her, his feelings about skipping out late still tearing him up inside. "I will."

"Good," Videl smiled as she looked at her phone. "I've gotta go now I have a criminal justice class in like 5 minutes."

"I didn't know you wanted to go into the force." Videl shrugged her shoulders as she slowly began to back away.

"Eh, I'm trying to broaden my horizons and try new things. Kind of like you should." Videl said with a smile that couldn't help but melt the boy in front of her.

"Maybe."

"I hope so. I'll catch you later." The beautiful girl then turned on her heels and stalked off, leaving Gohan standing in her wake.

"Yeah, goodbye, Videl," Gohan replied with a grin. The Z fighter turned the other way and began to walk towards A Hall, the concept of going to the roundup consuming his thoughts.

 ** _12:00 pm_**

In his dorm, Sharpner stood in front of a mirror checking himself out. The teen had put on a marron V-neck with black jeans for tonight's roundup. Grabbing one of his six combs, this one named shirley, the blonde began to move the object through his hair.

Placing down his comb, Sharpner began to walk out. The teen turned to a picture of his family and gazed at it carefully. He kissed his hands and tapped the picture before walking out of his room, a feeling of sorrow weighing down on him.

Sharpner closed the door and took a deep breath. Feeling his confidence return, the teen moved to leave the dorm. Before he went though he saw Gohan studying quietly on the living room couch.

Even though Sharpner was still shocked to have finally gotten a roommate after years of being alone, he didn't really mind it too much. Gohan mostly kept to himself and never bothered him personally.

Soon a thought popped in the blondes head causing him to instantly regret thinking it. However, as the time increased and he saw the boy sitting there, the idea soon overtook him. With a hefty sigh, the teen turned to Gohan and began doing something he knew he would kick himself for.

"Yo brains you coming or what?"

Gohan looked up from his studies to find Sharpner in front of him. The saiyan already sensed him standing there but didn't expect this to happen.

"C-Coming where?"

Rolling his eyes, Sharpner spoke with a bit of annoyance. "Oh come on Brains don't play stupid, you know. Even though I'm not too happy about it, Videl invited you, and I know she'd be upset if you didn't show." Sharpner reasoned.

Gohan sighed heavily. This, what they were asking for, wasn't anything he'd done before. Breaking the rules and Son Gohan just didn't go together in the same sentence. So what was he supposed to do? Defy his principles just for a night of fun?

"O-Oh I don't know I-I mean I still have some unpacking and studying I should be doing."

Sharpner felt his anger rise as he began to challenge the Saiyan. "Seriously bro you're really gonna miss out on this? Not to brag but we're some of the most popular kids at this school, and you're gonna' pass up on hanging out with us?"

"You do brag a lot."

"That's not the point!"

Shaking his head, Gohan stood up himself. "Look Sharpner I can't just break the rules like you can. Every time I color outside the lines, something goes wrong, and I just can't do that again!" Whenever he got angry or stepped out of his place, people got hurt, and he didn't want history to repeat itself.

"This isn't coloring books Brains; this is real life. At some point, you've gotta stop listening to what the adults tell you and ya' have to make your own path!" Turning his back on Gohan, Sharpner grabbed his coat and began to walk towards the door.

"Look, I'm not going to force you but, remember this. "Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."

With a small chuckled Gohan replied. "Robert Frost."

Returning his laugh, Sharpner said, "No, Mr. Toriyama. Ya' know sometimes I actually listen in his class," The teen opened the door and began to close it. "I'll see yah later Brains."

And with that Sharpner was gone, leaving Gohan alone again. The teen dropped to the couch and closed the book in front of him.

The choice was his. His mother wasn't there to tell him neither was Buma or Piccolo or even his father. He had to make the decision. Take the road set for him, or the one less traveled by.

 ** _Forest-Outskirts_**

Sitting around a warm campfire Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl chatted about their weeks' events. They all had individual logs and with their own drinks in hand. Usually, the group would be bigger but Hermi was busy for the night and Erasa's friends were stargazing for a painting.

Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes and the teens turned in fear as they prepared to run away.

Appearing through the underbrush Gohan greeted the teens with a welcoming smile.

"Oh, it's you Gohan! We didn't think you were coming so we thought you were a teacher for a sec," Erasa spoke with a bright and welcoming smile.

Gohan grinned happily as his eyes were trained upon Videl. The dark-haired girl noticed and she quickly tucked a stray hair behind an ear, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Gohan couldn't help but blush at how pretty Videl looked, the moon glistened off of her flawless skin and only brightened her blue eyes.

Videl stretched her lips into a small smile as she attempted to avoid eye contact with Gohan. "I-I'm glad you came." The blue-eyed teen immediately wanted to punch herself in the face. Things with Gohan were not going how she planned. On the one hand, she was confident and in charge when dealing with the boy, but other times she turned into a shy and stuttering mess. Gohan really had Videl in a frenzy, and it drove her crazy.

"Me too," The Saiyan said as his eyes met Videl's.

Erasa's eyes flashed between the two, and she suddenly began to get the feeling she'd received earlier. The way Videl was acting was certainly strange. They'd been best friends for 12 years, and Erasa had seen Videl at her highs and her lows.

This, however, was different. Anytime Videl and Gohan talked her eyes sparkled and whenever they touched a blush rose to the girls face. Erasa's eyes shot open. She'd figured it out, it was so clear to see. The blushing, the heart eyes, and the happy attitude. It all culminated to one thing.

Videl had a crush on Gohan.

"EEEEP!" Erasa had jumped up and erupted into a sudden squeal of joy, causing all eyes to look upon her. The blonde finally noticed what she'd done and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and sat back down.

Videl turned her gaze from Gohan over to her best friend. "You okay E?"

Erasa nodded quickly and released her hand. "Y-Yeah definitely, just really excited that... Gohan's here! Woo!" Erasa said in a nervous tone.

The blonde couldn't let Videl know what she'd uncovered. If it had taken her this long to realize Videl liked Gohan, it'd probably take her another 6-10 decades to figure it out. She wanted Videl to find out for herself since this was her first crush, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be behind the scenes possibly pulling a few strings.

A devious smirk settled on Erasa's lips as Videl's eyes narrowed at her companion. Something was up with her blonde friend, but her biggest priority at the moment was Gohan. However, she'd definitely be putting Erasa's antics in the back of her mind.

"So Gohan how have your classes been?" Sharpner asked. Erasa had instructed him to be nice if Gohan came and the blonde felt no need to start any beef so he thought he'd try to be kind.

"Oh, they've been amazing. The laboratories here are state of the art and have some crazy interesting tech." Gohan explained passionately. Over the summer Gohan would go to Bulma's house and work with her on projects so high tech gear was nothing he wasn't used to. But the chance to have access whenever he wanted truly excited the teen.

"Yeah the guy who funds the school is completely loaded, I mean our Videl knows best," Erasa said, giving Videl a smirk. The raven-haired girl sent a glare at the blonde who quickly scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

Gohan noticed their actions and turned to Videl with an eyebrow raised. "What does she mean?"

"O-Oh, well I would know because, he uh... funds the martial arts program pretty well," Videl said with a nervous chuckle at the end.

Gohan noticed her nervousness but decided it would be best to not press her on it. "Oh, that's pretty cool. Does he like martial arts?"

The two blondes gawked at Gohan's question. At first, they thought he was just joking, but he seriously didn't know who they were talking about. How did he not know who they were talking about?

"Brains your telling me you don't know?" Sharpner questioned. The blonde thought everyone in the world recognized the savior of the planet. I mean, how could you live on this planet and not know who saved it?

"Know what?" Gohan asked curiously. It seemed like there was some knowledge that everyone grasped but him. He felt like there was an inside joke going on, and he was the only outsider.

Videl noticed that Sharpner was about to continue his questioning, so she jumped ahead of him. "Know how big of a martial arts guy he is? I mean if you saw our center it'd be pretty clear considering how much money he pumps into it."

The teen Saiyan absorbed the information, and it piqued his interest. "That sounds pretty cool. Maybe you could show me there sometime?" Gohan asked with a shy smile.

The dark-haired beauty flushed a bit but nodded nonetheless. "Sure," Videl replied softly.

Erasa watched their encounter and visibly shook from excitement. The blonde tried to repress a shriek, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "EEEEP," She silently squealed.

Sharpner, on the other hand, was still baffled at Gohan's cluelessness. When he went to go speak Videl cut him off again and began talking. "So uh Gohan it looks like we forgot the drinks. Do you think you could find your way back and grab us some from the vending machine?" She hated asking for things, but she needed to get him away.

Sharpner looked confused at Videl and began to reach for the drinks behind him. "But I-."

Erasa quickly kicked the teen, making him wince in pain. Gohan turned to Sharpner and the teen put on a nervous smile. "I uh, I wanted to ask if you could grab me a bottle of water I'm pretty parched."

Gohan looked a bit suspicious but stood from his log and turned his attention at the group.

"Sure I'll grab you two a soda, that ok?" The group nodded at his answer, so Gohan turned to leave.

"Just through this clearing, right?" The Saiyan questioned which Videl promptly answered.

"Yeah just head through there, and you should be good."

"Alright then, I'll see ya guys in a bit," Gohan said as he jogged off into the clearing.

Once he was a little was away, the teen whispered to himself. "That was a bit odd."

Watching him leave, Videl turned back to her friends. Erasa let out a deep breath that she was holding and eyed Videl suspiciously. "Okay Videl you got Gohan away, now tell us what was going on just then."

Videl stood up and fidgeted with her ponytail. The teen was scared and nervous, and she didn't know how they would react. Sharpner was still confused at the situation and questioned her. "Wait what is Erasa talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Videl finally composed herself. "I-I wanted to ask you guys for a favor," Videl spoke as she continued to mess with her ponytail, a nervous look etched on her face. What she was about to ask was going to be something entirely out of her norm. For the first time in a while, she needed to trust someone else.

"What is it?" Sharpened questioned. It was out of the ordinary for Videl to ask for anything, so it had to be something big. But what could she need that would require her to seek out help?

As Videl was going to speak the words got stuck in her throat. She couldn't do it, this was too much, and her friends would never agree to it. Seeing her struggle, Erasa reached out and placed a comforting hand on Videl's arm.

"Come on, Vi it's us. You can ask about whatever's on your mind, and we'll be there for you." Erasa assured her friend. Videl and Erasa and were inseparable if she needed advice or anything of the sorts Erasa was going to be there for her best friend.

"Okay, I-I know I'm asking for a lot, but I want you guys to not tell Gohan about my Dad." The dark-haired girl spoke out, and she recoiled a bit, awaiting the backlash she knew was coming. The group gasped and tried to understand what exactly Videl was asking for.

Sharpner was taken aback by this and began to stutter over his own words. "V-Videl why would you wanna hide who ur dad is?" Sharpner asked. While the man was arrogant and kind of overzealous in his eyes, he was still the champ and to be related to him was an honor.

The blonde boy ran a hand through his hair in confusion. He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but this didn't make sense. "I mean, your Dads the strongest and most famous person in the world. I'm trying to understand why that'd be such a bad thing for him to know?" Sharpner questioned his friend.

Videl began to feel her body heat up at all the questions that were being flung at her. "I-I get that but i-its. I don't know I can't explain it." Why did she want him not to know? A part of her wanted to lie low and observe him without being looked at as he champs daughter. But she knew there was another reason deep in her heart that she couldn't reach.

Erasa shook her head for a bit, trying to grasp the situation. "Let me get this straight you want us to lie to the Gohan about your own father, and not give a reason as to why. Videl your my best friend but I don't know about this..." Erasa spoke. She'd do almost anything for her friend but lying to the new kid felt wrong, especially without a reason to back up her request.

Seeing all the pushback, she was getting Videl attempted to put together her plea that was falling apart. "Look I get why you guys would question me, but I'm telling you this is the best thing for now." She wanted to tell them about the conversation between Gohan and Mr. Toriyama, but it was too soon, and she didn't think it would make any sense to them.

"Okay so let's say we do this. Tell me how long it would last? Videl, your Dad, is literally the most well-known man in the world and the guy who funds this school. Could we really keep that a secret?" Erasa asked.

"She's right I'm no fan of Brains, but there's a reason I call him that. The kids smart he'd figure it out," Sharpner concluded.

"I'm not saying we keep it from him forever just for a little while. At least until I can verify that he's fit for this." Videl tried to reason.

Erasa rose her eyebrow and questioned her friend. "Fit for what exactly?"

"For us. I know, I don't say this often, but you guys are my friends, and I don't want him waltzing in here just to mess us up. If he knew who my Dad was, it could change how he acts towards me, towards all of us." Videl explained with great difficulty. The fact that she was expressing her feelings weighed heavily on the teens' minds.

"Listen Videl, Gohan seems like a great guy. Even though we just met him he's nothing but nice and, I-I think we can trust him." Erasa suggested.

"I-I get that! I'm trying to b-but... Please, guys I never ask for anything."

"Probably because your the Queen stubbornness," Sharpner mumbled earning a death glare from Videl.

"Shut up!" Videl yelled at the boy. " Look, I know that what I'm asking for isn't necessarily the nice thing to do or even the right one. But this is all I can think of right now, please, I need your help."

After taking a moment to think Erasa came to a conclusion. The blonde knew that if it were her, then Videl would step up and aid her. So she would be doing the same. "I'll help," Erasa announced slightly shocking the group.

"If your asking for help this must be important to you so I'll try my best. Just be easy on him, he seems like a nice guy," Erasa added. Videl nodded her head, but a part of her knew she wouldn't always be able to take the easy route.

Sharpner leaned back on the log and took and folded his arms. "I guess I'm in too then. Brains kind of bugs me so I guess this will be me getting back at him." Erasa glared at the boy causing him to get scared. "A-And you're my friend so gotta back you up," Sharpner added under the deadly stare of Erasa.

"Just promise us, you'll tell him soon," The blonde pleaded. She hated lying to Gohan, but for once Videl needed her help, and this was something she felt obligated to do. She just hoped he'd forgive them.

"I will. Thank you guys so much. I-," Videl began but was silenced by the rustling of trees.

Emerging from the woods was Gohan who wore a bright smile on his face. The young Saiyan was carrying a crate full of drinks. "Hey, guys sorry I'm late. Kind of got lost looking for the machines, but luckily I found one!"

Gohan tossed sodas to his friends, and they thanked him each time. "Thanks, Gohan we really appreciate it."

"I hate to say it, but you came through," Sharpner assured the teen as he drank his own soda.

Gohan turned to Videl and gave her a can. As the swapped happened, their fingers brushed off each other. The two teens pulled back, got wearing little blushes on their cheeks.

"Thanks," Videl whispered softly as she flipped a pigtail. She prayed that he wasn't lying to her, and her suspicions were wrong. Because as far as she could see, Gohan was a pretty nice person, for a boy.

Gohan smiled and replied, "No problem." The teen turned back towards the group with an eyebrow raised. "So what were you guys talking about before I got here?"

The two blondes tensed, and their eyes shifted towards Videl. The dark-haired girl began to fumble over her words. "O-Oh we were discussing..." Videl led on hoping one of her friends would back her up.

Thinking of a topic, Erasa spoke first. "The time when Videl threw up on a roller coaster." The Sharpner burst out laughing as he remembered the event.

Videl wore a warm blush on her cheeks, both thanking and glaring at her best friend. "That only happened once and it was because Erasa suggested we go to that suspicious tofu truck!"

Erasa fake gasped at the girl. "I only chose that place because of Mr. Vegeterain for a week over here," Erasa fired back as she pointed at Sharpner. The baseball star laughed a bit more at Erasa's assertion.

"That was definitely not my fault," Sharpner defended as the teens continued laughing.

Gohan got curious about this event and decided to ask a question. "Did you guys have a class trip or something to an amusement park?"

Shaking her head, Erasa replied. "No, it was just us hanging out. You see during winter, spring, and summer break we all make a pact to meet up and hang out. That particular day was spring break two years ago."

Gohan nodded his head while an idea popped in Erasa's. "That reminds me we still have to plan for winter break this year."

Sharpner shrugged his shoulders at his prompt. "Eh, we don't have to plan right at this moment. I mean winter break is still a few months from now we could wait."

"You're right, but we can't make the same mistakes we did during spring break!" Erasa said with a giggle as Sharpner quickly blushed.

With a smile, Gohan spoke, "Okay, I've gotta hear this story."

 ** _3:10 am_**

After a few hours of stories and laughter, the night started to wind down.

Erasa stood up from her seat and began to stretch. "I'm getting a bit tired, so I think I'll head back to the dorms."

Sharpner let out an exasperate yawn while standing up as well. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep too. I've got baseball practice tomorrow, and I've been tired the whole day." The teen was exhausted and wanted to make sure he'd be in top shape.

Erasa rose from her log and pointed her finger at Sharpner. "That's your fault for staying up last night. You should've gone to bed when we told you too!" Sharpner held up his hands in defense.

"Wait if you live down the hall from us how'd you know he was up?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Mr. long hair and stupid, decided to blast his music all night long. I had to walk over to his dorm and yell at him until he turned it off." Erasa complained, causing Sharpner to try and defend himself.

"Oh come on E' you know I like to exercise at night, and the music helps," Sharpner reasoned with a small grin. Erasa looked up at him but turned away quickly with her arms folded. She wore a slight blush but refused to show it.

"Whatever."

Videl and Gohan snickered as everyone began getting up to leave.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear them. It felt like the whole Z hall did."

Gohan scratched the back of his head and came up with a quick response. "Oh well, I'm a pretty heavy sleeper." The truth was that he'd snuck out for a night of flying, but Videl didn't need to know that.

"That's good to hear. Maybe you'll get some actual sleep, unlike the rest of us."

"Yeah maybe," Gohan said as he prepared to leave.

Sharpner noticed Gohan getting ready to depart, and a funny idea popped in his head.

"Woah Brains slow down there your not going yet."

Gohan stopped to pick up his jacket and looked at Sharpner. "Why can't I?"

"Well since your the new kid and we invited you here, you have to clean up."

"Oh come on Sharpner that's totally unfair," Erasa spoke with a look of disdain. "Don't listen to him Gohan we'll all help clean up."

"It's okay Erasa he's right. You guys invited me out here it's the least I can do."

"See, I told you so." Erasa smacked Sharpner on his shoulder, making him yelp loudly.

"Okay, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure guys. Seriously don't worry about me," Gohan assured his classmates. The young Saiyan glanced at Videl, who wore a look of slight concern. Gohan gave her a reaffirming nod in hopes of stifling her worries.

"Alright... Just make sure you get back safe, okay."

"Will do." The three began to leave.

"See yah Gohan!"

"Good luck, Brains," Sharpner spoke.

"Don't forget about our coffee," Videl added with a grin.

Gohan nodded as he watched all three of them headed into the woods. The teen Saiyan kept his eyes and senses locked on where they were.

Believing that they were far enough away Gohan let out a breath of relief. He'd finally made it through his second night at the Academy, and he felt great. This was his new life, and if today were comparable to it, then he'd survive just fine. What really intrigued him though were his classmates.

It was clear that Sharpner was on the fence about him, but he didn't seem that bad. Of course, making fun of him and suggesting he clean up by himself wasn't the best move, but he could tell that there was more to the stereotypical jock.

On the other hand, Erasa was definitely the friendliest out of the group. Throughout the days, she tried to welcome Gohan into their inner circle, and she was very kind. Although he noticed that something was a bit off. Having to read your opponents in battle allowed Gohan to pick up on small traits of a person and it was clear that Erasa was a little too happy. It seemed as if she was hiding something underneath the facade she put up.

Videl was by far the most interesting girl he'd ever met. She portrayed the strength and independence of a hardened warrior, yet her care and compassion seeped through the cracks of her emotional wall. Videl made him second guess himself over and over again, which only enhanced his desire to grow closer with her. What troubled him most was her beauty. Her immaculate skin and daring blue eyes kept him staring at her even when he knew he shouldn't. He wanted to spend more time with Videl, and it'd be his goal to do just that.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this installment of _Connected._ See you soon!**


	4. Friends and Festivals pt 1

**Hi, peoples back again with another update and some good news. My finals are ending next week! So instead of slamming my head into a book, I'll be able to write more! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep an eye out for pt 2 witch should be coming out this month!**

 **Oh, and before I go, I just wanted to say thank you for all the kind words which really helped me push forward. You guys are the reason I keep going. Okay, enough sappiness on to the chapter!**

 _Friends and Festivals pt 1_

* * *

On the top floor of S-hall, a blonde teen snored loudly in his dark dorm. Sharpner Note laid asleep until the alarm set on his phone went off, awakening him. He sat up and unlocked his phone, groaning when he realized the time.

"Shit, it's eight already. Only got thirty minutes to get to class." Quickly sitting up, the teen grabbed his favorite pair of black jeans and his signature letterman jacket. The black and red coat represented the Satan Academy Angels baseball team, which was currently undefeated. Due to his skill as a pitcher, he led the team to state championships the last two years and planned to do the same again.

After washing his long hair and putting on a fresh coating of cologne, Sharpner began to exit his room. Just before he left, the teen spotted a framed photo on his nightstand. When he walked over, the jock picked up the picture and examined it.

There stood a group of blonde and blue-eyed people ranging from different ages. The blonde smiled as he picked out his three younger siblings and father. As the oldest, Sharpner was naturally the leader, and for that reason, he had to set a good example. Being the best at baseball meant everything, not only so his three sisters could learn from him, but so they could survive.

Tearing his eyes from the photo, the teen placed it down and exited his room. While he grabbed his bag full of books and his duffle stuffed with baseball equipment, he laid his eyes upon the bedroom next to his.

The closed-door hid behind it, his new roommate, and possibly the latest edition to his group. Eyeing it carefully, Sharpner began to flashback to a conversation he had with Erasa just yesterday.

Sharpner and Erasa walked down the courtyard's concrete path in front of them, chatting softly.

"How's planning for the festival been going?" Sharpner questioned.

"It's been... an experience. When principal Violet asked me to lead the committee, I was sure that I'd screw everything up. But it was surprisingly fun. Especially since I was able to collaborate with the coed softball game."

Sharpner chuckled as they rounded a corner near the art building. "Sure, but having to plan all this stuff out in two weeks seems like it'd be stressful."

"Sometimes, yeah, but with good people around you, things are easier," Erasa spoke with a shy smile. The blonde boy smiled back as they continued their afternoon walk.

After a few moments, something popped up in Erasa's mind. A question that she didn't have an answer to.

"So Sharpie, what do you think about Gohan?" The long-haired blonde blushed at the annoying nickname Erasa used for him. Ever since they were kids, she'd call him that knowing how much he loathed it. Although he suspected that was the reason she did it.

"He's different." Sharpner simply put.

With a small giggle, Erasa pressed forward. "Good or bad?"

"Heh still trying to figure that out. Brains don't seem to be after your parents' money or Videl's, which I respect."

Erasa cringed visibly at the mention of her parents, but she let him continue on. "And he seems humble as hell, but..."

"But what?"

"I-I don't know he's just too nice." Erasa laughed at his words as she leaned a bit closer to him.

"Too nice, really, Sharpie?"

With the blush returned, Sharpner reinforced his statement. "I'm serious! He's acting like some goody-two-shoes like he has no care in the world. But that's impossible, everyone has a dark side, and he's not an exception."

"You're wat too cynical. He could just be a sweet guy." Erasa offered.

The blonde boy shook his head furiously. "He's hiding something E', I'm telling you!"

Erasa stopped in her tracks and looked up at her friend. "So what if he is? We've been lying to him for weeks about Videls Dad, and you expect him to tell us his life story. I didn't tell him about my parents or your past, so why should we expect the same from him?"

Looking defeated, Sharpner sighed heavily. "Y-Your right. I'm just worried that he's up to something that could hurt you guys. If it's all an act and he ends up putting you two in danger, I don't know what I would do."

Erasa felt her heart flutter at his words, and she quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "You're too protective, Sharpie. We'll be okay, I promise."

Sharpner held onto Erasa, hoping that her promises would be fulfilled.

Snapping back to reality, Sharpner glared at the door once again. Rolling his eyes, Sharpner moved towards Gohans' door and started to bang on it loudly.

"Yo Brains, wake up!" After waiting for a moment, he heard no response. Feeling even more annoyed than before, he continued to hit the door, even louder this time.

"Come on man, you got class in like fifteen minutes!" The deafening silence only seemed to push him over the edge. "Fine then be late, last time I try to help ya' out."

Sharpner turned on his heel, grabbed his two bags, and exited the room without another word.

* * *

Just across the hall in room eighty-two, steam filled the bathroom of Videl Satan. While the teen showered, she sought to was away all her worries. But it was becoming increasingly apparent that a certain boy was destined to rule over her thoughts. As much as she tried to deny it, Son Gohan, the school's newest student, was the only thing on her mind. From the way his spikey hair stood atop his head to the warm smile he flashed every time they passed through the halls, there was nothing more mysterious than that boy.

Videl sighed as she shut off the shower and moved to exit it. She hoped that by taking a longer shower than usual that her worries over Gohan would fade but, the extended time alone only seemed to frustrate her even more.

Though he seemed to be sweet and cute, an admittance that Videl loathed, there was more to the boy next door. According to Mr. T, Gohan had something precious in his possession that needed to be protected. Something that people sought after and from her teachers' words, it seemed that they'd do anything to control the power he held. Too many questions arose at that point.

What kind of power would make some organizations want to kill a kid over it? How did Mr. T know about this, and why didn't he just report this to the police? But most importantly, how did Son Gohan, the sweet nerd, end up in possession of something that would be so dangerous.

Shanking her head Videl attempted to rid herself of the various thoughts in her head. It was way too early to start thinking about the enigma that is Gohan.

After stepping out of the shower Videl searched for her clothes. The brunette cursed when she realized all of her stuff was outside in her closet. Not wanting to step out into her cold room with only a towel on the teen turned to the next best option.

"Hey E, can u grab me a t-shirt from my closet?"

Erasa, who was sitting on the couch watching tv called back to her friend. "Sure, just give me a sec!" Much to the blondes dismay, Videl was a late riser and would often be late to class. However, since Gohan was in her first period, Videl began to wake up much early then before and was always on time. A clear sign of Videl's undying love for the new boy.

The blonde walked into her best friend's room and went straight towards the closet. When she opened it Erasa found that there were at least 20 pairs of the same shirt and shorts Videl always wore.

Erasa folded her arms as she turned towards the bathroom door. "What happened to all the clothes I got you last month?"

"I must've misplaced them," Videl spoke with a nervous laugh.

With a scrunched face, the blonde stomped towards her best friend stopping just shy of the door.

"Videl Hera Satan, you are in so much trouble!"

The brunette flinched as her full name was recited. Erasa was really mad this time.

"Look, I'm sorry E, but you know wearing skirts and dresses isn't my thing." For the better part of her life, Videl had always been the stereotypical tomboy. She was always into martial arts and wore baggy shirts, a natural boy repellent. If her father wasn't the richest man alive, she assumed most boys wouldn't look her way.

Erasa sighed as her anger slowly receded. "I get that but, you should still try and find other clothes then a white baggy shirt. Maybe some new shoes and some- o," The blonde paused as she realized something. "I just had a perfect idea."

"Something tells me that's not the case, but let's hear it anyway."

"You should totally let me give you a makeover!" Erasa announced with a little cheer while Videl deadpanned instantly.

"No," she answered simply.

Pouting behind the door, Erasa tried to reason with the brunette. "Come on, it would be so much fun. We could get you some new jeans even a few blouses," Erasa then leaned close and began to whisper. "And if we wanna get a little sexy, maybe some laced bras, huh?"

Videls tomato colored face instantly shook at the teens' promotion. "Nope, there's no way in hell I'm doing that."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"E' I really don't have time for this. I was supposed to text Gohan an ho-." Videl stopped, quickly placing her hands over her mouth.

The blue-eyed blonde leaned closer towards the door. "You were going to text Gohan!? What about?"

"You see what had happened was-."

"Videl..." Erasa scolded, knowing her best friend was about to go off-topic.

Sighing loudly, the brunette decided to give up. "Okay fine. I was going to ask Gohan if he wanted to walk with me during the festival, alone," Videl heard Erasa's loud gasp, and the teen immediately cut in. "But not as a date!"

A part of Erasa wanted to yell and scream about how much Videl clearly likes the guy, but she knew it was counterproductive. The only way she would ever accept her feelings is if she was the one to figure it out. That's why her job was to point Videl in the right direction.

"Okay, I believe you, but I will say that texting is definitely not the way to go. You should talk to him in person; it'd be way more intimate, and I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"I-I don't know," Videl began as she rubbed her arm nervously. "Honestly, I was gonna skip out on texting him anyway. I can't help but think that everything will go wrong, and it drives me insane."

"You're putting way too much pressure on yourself. I promise that if your kind and sincere, then Gohan will say yes."

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette tried to encourage herself, but to no avail. "I'm sorry, E', I don't think I can."

Erasa knew that going at Videl and trying to encourage her wouldn't work at this point. So she thought of a more, unconventional way of getting the brunette to follow her goals.

"I'm sorry to Videl because you've left me no choice." In one swift motion, Erasa latched onto Videls phone and quickly unlocked it. "Either you call Gohan, or I text him something really embarrassing."

"Oh please, you've got nothing on me," Videl boasted.

"Really now? So if I were to text him about, oh I don't know, our sixth-grade camping trip," Erasa proposed causing Videl's eyes to shoot open. "You wouldn't be _too_ mad, right?"

Videl stared angrily at her door with folded arms. There are many lengths Erasa is willing to go through to get what she wants. But this, this was just cruel.

The brunette opened her door and stuck out an arm. "Clothes, phone, now."

"Oh, and you'll agree to a makeover?"

With a scrunched face, Videl said what she needed to. "I'll think about it."

"Good enough," Erasa said giddily as she handed over the garments. Her tactics were a little unethical, but they got the job done.

After getting dressed, Videl opened her bathroom door to see Erasa sitting with an innocent smile. Despite being known as one of the sweetest people in the world, only Videl knew of Erasa's facade.

The pig-tailed teen looked at her friend with pure disgust. "Your evil."

"I know," Erasa replied with a wicked grin as Videl sat next to her on the bed.

Taking out her phone, Videl pulled up Gohan's number, preparing to make a life-changing move. She was going to ask a boy out.

Just before Videl was about to make the call, Erasa peeked over her shoulder to look at the phone. "Oh, my Kami, you put a smiley face next to his name. That's so adorable."

Videl's face went red as she shielded her phone from the blonde. "Shut it." With a deep calming breath, Videl clicked on Gohan's icon and called him. Erasa squealed in excitement, causing her to be shushed as the ringing began.

Atop the highest structure on Earth sat Son Gohan in a meditative position. Even though he seemed to be calm, his aura told a different story. An odd mixture of white and gold flashed wildly around him as strong winds raged on.

A teen sized alien poked his head out to witness what transpired. Dende watched worriedly as his mentor, Piccolo, looked on with his signature stoic stare.

"You think he's okay?" Dende questioned.

"He will be," Mr. Popo interjected. "Like his father, he will overcome all adversity."

Piccolo continued to watch silently until his ears picked up on something. Feeling no fear, the super Namekian walked right up to the teen and stood in front of him. With closed eyes and an odd look, the Saiyan didn't seem to notice his old master.

"Gohan!" The alien shouted, effectively snapping Gohan out of his trance.

While attempting to shake his head out of the daze, the teen looked to his teacher. "What's going on?"

"Your phone is ringing," Piccolo explained. The man then walked away and back into the building.

Gohan took a deep breath as he tried to control his emotions yet again. Things were rough at the moment with his ki being all out of sorts, but he had to remain calm. He couldn't risk hurting anyone else.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gohan," Videl spoke with a small grin while a nosy Erasa listened carefully.

Recognizing the voice, Gohan's mood instantly brightened. "Oh, hey Del, what's up?"

Erasa's gasped loudly. "He has his own nickname for you. That's just precious." The teen was ecstatic to see their relationship grow and even more so that Videls cold nature wasn't getting in the way.

Out of embarrassment, a flushed Videl shoved Erasa off her bed, causing her to crash on the ground. "OW!" The blonde cried.

"Was that Erasa?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it is, I think she tripped over something," Videl replied sarcastically. Clasping the phone against her shoulder, the teen pretended to call out to her best friend. "You okay, E?"

Erasa peeked her head over the bed with narrowed eyes. "Your evil."

Videl smirked at the artist while placing her phone against her cheek. "She's fine."

"That's good; we need Erasa up and moving for the festival tonight. Someones gotta manage all those booths."

"Yeah, without her tonight would be a disaster," Videl said with a laugh. Suddenly, remembering the reason she called him in the first place, Videl took a deep breath. "Speaking of the festival, I-I wanted to talk to you about it."

Gohan's ears perked as he slowly came to a stop in mid-air. "Sure, I've got time."

With bated breath, Videl began to speak. "Well, I was w-wondering if you wanted to, you know, go with me." Gohan's heart skipped a beat as Erasa continued her squealing from earlier.

After a few seconds of silence, Videl started to panic. Was he going to reject? Or maybe just make up an excuse? Not wanting to find out, Videl did the worse thing imaginable. She kept talking.

"A-And Erasa and Sharpner! You know we could all hang out as we planned." Erasa's squeals immediately stopped as she looked at her friend in horror.

Gohan laughed casually, trying to play off the uneasy feeling in his chest. "Yeah, of course, I know the softball game is gonna be amazing so we can watch it together."

A red-faced Videl nodded as she continued to freak out. "Uh-huh," the brunette replied while Erasa ran hands through her hair.

The blonde teen mouthed then mouthed the words, "Don't hang up," but it was quickly ignored.

"Welp gotta go, bye!" Videl spoke as she hung up the phone, not letting the Saiyan get in another word.

While in the same meditative position, a bewildered Gohan glanced at his phone. That was probably the weirdest conversation he ever had with her before. "Bye, I guess," the teen whispered.

Turning around, the teen was met face to face with Piccolo.

"You okay, kid?" The Namekian asked. Over the past few weeks, Gohan seemed to be bothered by something in the older man's eyes.

"Honestly, no, I'm not," the Saiyan admitted. Generally, he didn't want Piccolo and the others to worry about him. But the anger and frustration had been building for too long. "The worlds counting on me to defend it, and I can't even control my own power."

Piccolo shook his head at the Saiyan. Sometimes he was just like his father, maybe even too much. "That's not all on you, it's our responsibility too."

Running a hand through his hear, Gohan attempted to explain his situation. "I know but, Dad left me as the protector. And the thought of not being able to protect the ones I love just..."

"We'll find out what's going on," Piccolo assured.

"I know we will," Gohan said as he backed up to the edge. "But will it be in enough time? That's the problem." In an instant, the Saiyans' aura flashed, and he flew off into the clouds.

"I hope so."

Back at the academy, Erasa and Videl stared at each other in tense silence until realization struck."Ahhh!" Both girls screamed in unison, effectively waking up the entire hall.

"Videl, what was that?!"

"I don't know!"

"You chocked!"

"I know!"

"You panicked!"

"I know!"

"You pulled a Vangough!"

"I-." Videl began but ended up showing a confused look.

"Okay, maybe not that one."

Disregarding, her odd friend Videl crashed onto her bed, face forward.

"My life is over."

"Vi, you're being overdramatic; that's my job," Erasa remarked jokingly but only received a groan from Videl in response.

"It's okay hun, there'll be other chances to ask him out on a date."

Videl lifted her head up for a moment to reply. "It wasn't supposed to be a date! It was my one chance to uncover more of his secrets and get closer to him emotionally."

"In a weird way that kinda sounds like a date," Erasa suggested causing Videl to crash back into her bed.

"Videl, stop acting like a child! I mean you can still ask him out, why don't you just call him back?"

"No, I'm too embarrassed now. This is exactly why I didn't want to ask him in the first place! With Gohan, it's like one minute I'm the one teasing him and in control, but then the next, I can't even speak like an adult."

Having enough of her sad attitude, Erasa grabbed her friends' shoulders and lifted her up.

"You wanna learn more about this guy, right?" The dark-haired teen nodded her head slowly.

"Well, then going on a date is your best shot. So no matter how scared you are, you've got to do it."

Taking in her words, Videl knew she was right. The sooner she could uncover his secrets and make sure he was trustworthy, the sooner she'd be able to tell him the truth.

"Your right, E. I guess I'll find a way to ask him before it's too late. But it's still not a date."

Erasa giggled brightly and hugged her best friend. "That's my girl."

While releasing her friend from the embrace, a thought occurred in the blondes' head. "Oh, speaking of dates, I wanted to get your input on something." Erasa then pulled out her own phone and swiped through a few pictures.

"I was thinking about going with pink and red lights to place around the festival, but Mona suggested I go with blue and purple. Personally, I think pink would be super romantic, but that's just my opinion. Which do you think is prettier?"

Videl raised her eyebrows at the blonde. "You do know you're talking to me, right?"

"Of course, I do silly. If a grumpy girl like you thinks either of these is pretty, then everyone else will too," Erasa reasoned.

"Pink and red. And for your information, I happen to like pink!" Videl pouted, causing her friend to chuckle.

Erasa continued to type on her phone as she peeked up. "You're still grumpy tho."

Videl rolled her eyes but still let out a smile. "I'm glad to see you planning the whole festival E. I've never seen you work so hard before, well, at least not when there's a brush in your hand."

"I know I'm starting to act like my mom; hopefully, I don't start going grey too," Erasa admitted with a gagging noise at the end.

Videl and Erasa began to laugh adamantly, even to the brink of tears. Out of all the time they spent together, the two girls loved it when they could just sit and relax together. However, their majors and boy trouble often left them with only a few moments to hang out alone.

Out of the blue, Videl's watch beeped loudly, interrupting the teen's laughter.

"Crap, I forgot I was supposed to meet the team for an early training session," Videl complained as she jumped up and looked to grab her things.

Sliding off the bed, Erasa spoke to the brunette. "Don't you have English in like 15 minutes?"

"I would, but Sensei excused all the seito's first periods," Videl explained as she packed up her gi and wrist tape.

The two teens exited the room as Videl placed her gym bag across her slim shoulders. "Okay, I think I got everything."

"Good, now get going before your late," Erasa spoke as she quickly hugged her friend.

Videl laughed while she turned to leave. "I am, I am. See yah at history!" The teen then shut the door and started to rush towards her class.

Across the hall, Sharpner was just exiting his dorm with an annoyed face. The blonde was furious at what just transpired between him and the new guy. The one time the teen tried to help out like Erasa wanted, he was ignored.

While rooted in thought, the baseball star felt someone blow by him, almost knocking him over. "Hey, wa-," Sharpner said until he quickly noticed the person. "Videl?"

After realizing what she'd done, the brunette stopped in her tracks and swiftly turned around. "Sorry, Sharpner, I didn't see you."

"Eh, that's okay. Definitely wasn't the worst-hit I've gotten from you."

Videl laughed as she glanced down at the phone in her hand. "Glad to hear I still pack a punch."

"That you do. What's got you bumping into people, though?"

"Oh, I was just texting Gohan to see if he could send me notes from English since I'm not going today," The teen explained as she continued to type on her phone.

Sharpner looked perplexed as things suddenly got interesting. "Wait, you talked to Gohan?"

"Yeah, I called him just a few minutes ago, but we spoke about, uh... other things," Videl spoke while a little blush crept on her cheeks.

The blonde looked shocked at the new information. Videl's just timing didn't make sense to him. "But, h-."

While drifting away, Videl shouted out to her friend. "Sorry, Sharpner can't talk anymore, gotta get to practice. Bye!" Within seconds the brunette rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight.

With his brain scrambled, Sharpner stood still as his neighbors exited their dorms for morning classes. Deciding to deal with everything later, the teen headed to his first period.

* * *

 _Class 112_

Students began to pour into the room one after another. Erasa, who'd gotten there early, sat silently as she doodled in her notebook. The blonde was currently working on her next project titled, 'the sunset' which Gohan had inspired her to do just weeks prior.

Unfortunately for her, the sound of feet slamming on the wooden floor snapped her concentration. Looking up, the teen saw Videl stomping up to her.

"Hey Vi, how'd practice go?"

With a gloomy face, Videl plopped in her chair. "Terrible! I scrimmaged against all the seito, and a few of them actually landed a hit on me. "

"Really? You usually wipe the floor with everyone." Erasa commented.

"Exactly!" Videl agreed as she rubbed her temples. "I just couldn't stop thinking about Gohan and how I'm going to ask him."

"I totally understand how you feel; my mornings been very stressful. I couldn't find the eyeshadow I was looking for, so I ended up having to go through like three different places. Ya know I always forget how many stores we have at the strip."

"Erasa, did you go to class or spend your time shopping?"

With a nervous giggle, the blonde hoped to reason with her friend. "You see what had happened was, on my way to class, I saw these beautiful shoes that would look so pretty on you-."

"Erasa..."

Ignoring her best friend, Erasa continued with her explanation. "And I thought since you said I could give you a makeover, then that's exactly what I was going to do. So I got the perfect look for you!"

Videl pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to cope with the girls' antics. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I totally am," Erasa said with a devious smile.

"B-But."

"Don't worry ViVi, the dress I got is going to look so cute on you."

"A DRESS?!" The brunette shouted, causing a few classmates to look up at the duo. Sensing their stares, Videl glared down at the students making a few of them shrink in fear. The teens quickly turned around, not wanting to upset Videl in the slightest. That girl punched just as hard as her father.

"Quiet down, you don't wanna let the entire world know, yet."

Not wanting any part in playing dress-up, Videl shook her head furiously. "No, no, no, I can't do this. I can't wear a dress! Kami, what will Gohan think when he sees me?!"

"Ooh speaking of tall nerdy and handsome, he can't know."

"Why not?" The girl questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it needs to be a surprise. And since Sharpner doesn't care about this stuff, we'll just have him keep Gohan busy until the picnic this afternoon," Erasa explained. Part of her master plan was to get Sharpner out of his rut. He seemed to be stressed this morning, so she hoped him hanging with Gohan would make things better.

"I don't know about this, E..."

"Please, ViVi, just trust me on this! You'll look so cute, and it'll be fun."

Videl considered her op"Fine."

Erasa quickly hugged the brunette and squealed in happiness."Oh, thank you, thank you! I solemnly swear to make you look so smoking that Gohan will pass out when he looks at you."

Rolling her eyes, Videl replied. "Uh-huh. So how are u planning on keeping those two busy?"

"Well, I texted Sharpner and told him to show Gohan around, and he seemed to be okay with it."

"Looks like you've got it all mapped out."

"Of course, I do! We'll walk to the dorms right after class and start getting set up!"

After thinking for a moment, something seemed off to Videl. "Wait, what about the festival? Don't you have important stuff to do?"

"Nope, I've got all the vendors and attractions booked. Plus, I've set the committee to perform all their tasks, so all I'm left with is supervising during the event."

"Damn Erasa, I didn't know you could be so organized. I guess helping out with he family business really prepared you for this."

"At leas-. Oh, here they come." Erasa said as she saw Gohan and Sharpner talking.

Walking up the stairs, Gohan turned to Sharpner and nodded his head.

"Sure, man, I've wanted to explore the campus more."

"Cool, we'll go after class then," Sharpner confirmed as he took his seat next to Erasa. After having a short conversation with the new kid Sharpners felings towards him began to shift. Maybe he wasn't as bad as thought.

While sitting next to Videl, Gohan smiled at his friend. "Sounds good!" Even though he'd been at the school for almost a month, Gohan rarely had time to take in the campus. If he wasn't eating at Todorokis with the gang, then he was studying for his next chemistry text. Well, that and training.

Deciding to play dumb, Videl leaned over to the Saiyan. "What were you guys on about?"

"Oh, Sharpner was just offering to show me around the strip," Gohan replied as he took out his notebook and a pen.

"Really now? Are you trying to say that my tour wasn't up to your standards?" Videl challenged with a little sass.

Gohan chuckled as he turned to her. "Well, considering you dragged me around the whole time, I'd say no."

A gasp escaped Videl's lips along with a fake tear from her eye. "You're so rude to me, Son Gohan. Whatever did I do to deserve this harsh treatment?"

"You did force him to hang out with us," Sharpner spoke.

"And you threatened to hurt him if he didn't take you out for coffee," Erasa added.

Videl looked towards the blondes with contempt. Sometimes her friends were much denser then she gave them credit for. "Thanks for having my back guys."

Erasa smiled as she took out her pocket mirror and lipstick. "No problem Vi!"

"Always here to help," Sharpner added while throwing his legs up on the table.

Gohan grinned at the three teens in front of them. They were all weird in their own way, but he cared for each of them dearly. Even if there was a fight every five minutes.

Videl pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to stop herself from berating the blonded. "I swear you two frustrate me almost as much as Eros does."

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow at that name. "Who's Eros?"

"Tall, green hair, kinda douchey. Apparently, he's really good at hitting that ball thing right, Sharpie?" Erasa questioned as she applied more lip gloss.

Sharpner scoffed at his blonde companion. "She means he's the captain of our baseball team. He's got one hell of a swing, and it's a big reason why we're undefeated this season. Along with my stellar pitching, of course."

Videl rolled her eyes with disdain. "He's also cocky, even worse then Sharpner."

"Hey, I-," Sharpner began but was quickly interrupted by the sound of a door closing.

Mr. T walked into the room, his salt and pepper hair swaying with each step. The man was a grey trench coat with beige slacks.

"Afternoon students," the teacher proclaimed.

Most kids just waved while some said, "Good afternoon," in response.

"As you, all should know this will be your last class of the day. You can thank Principal Violet for generously giving you more time to prepare for tonights fall festival." The class immediately erupted into cheers and chatter.

With a small smile at their excitement, the teacher attempted to calm them down. "Now, class, there will be plenty of time to talk after I'm done my lesson. Actually, I think this will be a good chance to introduce a new warm-up exercise. I challenge you all to write a response to my question."

"How do our friends affect our everyday life and ultimately our legacies?"

Erasa, who saw an opportunity, quickly raised her hand. "Oh, Mr. T, can we work with a partner?"

Sighing, the greying man decided to oblige. "Yes Miss Cil, you may work with a partner, but do keep your voices low."

Again the class broke out in applause as everyone began to pair up. Erasa demanded that here and Sharpner group up so the two blondes got to work.

Gohan immediately turned to Videl, and their eyes met in synch. "Wanna be my partner in crime," the Saiyan joked.

Videl rolled her eyes at his corniness. "If you keep making jokes like that, then no."

"I promise I'll keep them to a minimum," Gohan assured her with a wide grin.

While tapping a finger to her chin Videl eventually decided. "Fine, but if you tell a knock-knock joke, we're through."

"Please, those types of jokes are beneath me."

"Okay, mister comedian, I think you can answer this one then."

"And I think not. This question doesn't require just intellect but understanding how our past transgressions have shaped our outlook on friendship."

After the Saiyans explanation, he noticed Videl was just smiling at him.

"D-Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope, I just like it when you use big words. It's really adorable, in a nerdy way," Videl teased, causing Gohan's face to flush. The girl only wished she was this smooth when it came to asking him out.

"A-Anyway, in my opinion, it'd be better if we both contributed."

"Hmm, I only a have small group of actual friends, so you'd be way more helpful than me." Even before she became famous, the brunette wasn't one to hang out with a ton of people. And when her father beat Cell, that number only decreased when the few friends she had turned bad.

Gohan shook his head, knowing how secluded his childhood had been. "Not really, I can count my amount of friends on one hand."

Sensing that this was a chance to learn more about the new boy, Videl pounced. "Oh, did you not make any before you got here," she asked softly.

"One actually, but she lives a few villages over so we didn't hang out all the time. I guess you could count my dads' friends too but, that's different."

"How so?"

"Well, let's just say they're a peculiar bunch. Some are just crazy old hermits," Gohan spoke as he pictured Roshi looking at a dirty magazine while Krillin trained in the background.

"Others are a little out of this world," The Saiyan said while images of Vegeta and Piccolo flashed in his mind. "But they're more then just friends, they're family."

Videl looked in awe at the way he described his family. "Wow, all of them sound pretty cool."

"You should meet em one day. I know they'd love you," Gohan grinned.

Videl's turned away as redness crept up her face. This was the reason she had so much trouble with the boy. One moment she'd be in control, but out of nowhere, he'd flip the script, and all she could do is blush. No one had ever made her feel vulnerable like Gohan did.

"Class, I'd like to remind you that three minutes are left on the clock. You should all be finishing up your responses." Mr. T informed them.

"Looks like we gotta get to writing," Gohan spoke as he began to write in his notebook.

Finally snapping out her trance Videl leaned in next to him. "Definitely, I think I actually have an idea."

After a few minutes of hard work, Mr. T came around and collected the work. When he got to Gohan and Videl, the man skimmed over the paper and smiled.

"Excellent work, you two, if the rest is good expect an a-plus."

Videl and Gohan high fived as Mr. T continued to collect the students' responses. They really were a good duo.

When the brunette turned towards her friends, she saw Erasa glaring harshly. "So, how'd you guys do?"

With a loud hmph, the blonde girl looked back at Videl. "Well, tough guy over here couldn't express his feelings if the world depended on it," Erasa replied with folded arms.

"Hey, I resent that!"

Noticing the class was continuing to talk, Mr. T intervened. "Okay, students, the exercise is over. Now comes the fun part, my lecturing. Let's take it back to age 773 when King Furry rose to power."

 _Two Hours Later_

The group of four were seen walking out of their history class, all of them chatting happily. Unbeknownst to them, a certain redhead was close by.

Angela was leaning against a locker while a group of her fans surrounded her. After her many performances, some even televised, the teen had begun to gain a rather large fanbase. The attention was incredible, and while she enjoyed every second of it, a certain boy was on her mind, Son Gohan.

Unlike the others, he didn't immediately start fawning over. The boy was nerdy; yes, however, when she pressed against him, he seemed to be hiding some muscle. He was a different breed, a new prey for her to catch and as fate would have, walking near her at this very moment.

As soon as Angela spotted the teen, she immediately devised a plan. Her first step was to lose the fan club.

"Oh, I'm sorry lovelies, but I have some very important business to take care of. It seems that our meet up will have to be postponed," Angela explained with pouted lips.

The aura around the idol immediately shifted from happy faces to slumping shoulders. One teary eyed boy decided to let his sadness be known.

"B-But Angela, you promised you'd sign autographs for us."

Letting a tear slip from her purple eyes, Angela continued her explanation."I know my sweets, and I apologize dearly for having to leave so suddenly." As if on queue, the teens' demeanor immediately changed to her bubbly persona. "However, if you want to support our stellar music department and me, you can buy tickets for tonight and get a chance to meet with me backstage."

The group of teens erupted into cheers, and the same boy with teary eyes now had stars in them. "We definitely will! Come on guys, let's go get our tickets!"

With surprising speed, the fans cleared out in a frenzy searching for the nearest computer. In their hast, the teens almost knocked over several students, including Gohan and his friends.

After just barely dodging a sporadic fan, Sharpner turned to yell at the kid. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" The boy called out as he continued to knock over other kids.

Shaking his head, the teen looked towards his friends. "Geez, what is with people knocking me over today?"

"Are you guys, okay?" Angela asked sweetly as the entire group turned to acknowledge her presence.

Gohan watched as Erasa and Sharpner immediately became uncomfortable at the singers' sudden appearance. Videl, on the other hand, bore raged filled eyes as she glared at the girl.

Just as Videl was about to pounce, Gohan slid in front of her. "We're fine, Angela, thanks for asking," the Saiyan replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize. My fans can get a bit excited when they hear about my upcoming performances like tonight."

"Oh, did you find another place to sing? Sorry I couldn't book you for the festival we were... full," Erasa explained. The blonde loathed Angela for how she pushed people around, but mostly for how she treated Videl.

"Don't worry a bit, honey. I already have multiple gigs lined up. In fact, I'll be performing at the Westchester Gala tonight. Tons of famous and wealthy people for me to connect with."

"Awe well, I'm glad they settled on you," Videl added, which clearly annoyed Angela.

"No one _settles_ on me. Not even the great Cil family. Who, might I add, asked me to perform at their banquet next month, to which I humbly accepted," Angela taunted, causing Erasa to ball up her fist.

Gohan recoiled at Angela's words. She made it as though Erasa's family some well-known dynasty. And if they were, how come the blonde never mentioned it? Even though he had a multitude of questions, the Saiyan decided that now wasn't the time to start asking.

Sharpner, who noticed the artist's growing anger, promptly stepped in. "Like Gohan said, we're fine, Angela. So you can leave."

"Actually, I can't Sharpner," Angela spoke, then turned her attention towards Gohan. "I want to personally invite you to tonights gala."

The redhead softly placed her arm on Gohan and batted her big purple eyes. It was evident to Gohan why people seemed to fawn over her. She was downright gorgeous, and she had a promising singing career ahead of her. The temptation was certainly there, but his relationships with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner made him second guess everything.

"I-I."

"Come on love, it'd be a night to remember. I could get us a limo, maybe even a few, special drinks," Leaning ever so closely, Angela whispered into his ear. "And if you wanted to continue the party after. Well, let's just say, there's a reason I sprung for the soundproof walls."

Quickly sneaking around the Saiyan, Videl tucked her arm between his and pulled him closer. Gohan's face went full red as Videl sent a death glare towards the redhead in front of her. "Sorry, Angela, but Gohan is very busy tonight."

Angela let her sensual persona drop for a bit to glare right back at the brunette. "Don't think I asked for your input Videl."

"Good thing I wasn't asking. You see, Gohan's going to be hanging out with me- I-I mean us, tonight." The teen flicked towards Gohan and batted her eyes just like Erasa had taught her. "Right, Gohan?"

"S-She's right Angela, I promised."

"Awe, well I wouldn't want to ruin your night out with the riff-raff. We'll have to go out another time," Angela proposed as she let her hand rub against Gohan's other arm. "Until next we meet again."

The redhead then blew by the Saiyan letting her expensive perfume suffocate the area.

"Wow, she's such a bitch," Sharpner commented as he watched Angels walk away. "Still hot tho."

Erasa instantly elbowed the blondes ribs causing him to cry out in pain. "What? It's true!"

With a newfound determination, Videl walked up to her best friend. "Come on E, we've got work to do."

The brunette latched onto Erasa and began to pull her away. "I'm going; you don't have to pull so hard. Oh yeah, we're meeting in the courtyard in one hour! Don't be late!" The blonde called out as she was whisked away.

Gohan and Sharpner looked at each other in pure confusion. Those two girls were truly a spectacle. "Well, that just happened," the Saiyan spoke.

"Yeah, I try not to question them at this point."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gohan turned to the blonde. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"You'll see. Come on, let's go," Sharpner beckoned in which Gohan followed suit.

After a short walk, the two teens stood outside a building on the strip. The structure was medium-sized with red and white coloring on its sign. It was one of the first stores and had a decent number of people going in and out.

"Satans Sporting Goods," Gohan readout. Personally, he'd never been to a sporting store, mostly because sports weren't his thing. Still, the idea of experiencing more was always exciting.

"Yup, welcome to the place where most of the athlete's hangout. Let me show you around," the blonde explained as they both entered the establishment.

As soon as he walked in, Gohan was amazed at the sights before him. There were racks of athletic clothing spread through the store along with shelves stocked full of equipment. From various types of baseball bats to a traditional ishi dishi, the store seemed to have it all.

"Woah, I can't believe you have all this stuff right here on campus," Gohan spoke in awe.

"We do and so much more. This is where you get all the latest and greatest gear, pre-workout powder, and eve," Sharpner began as he took a red and black shirt with horns off a rack. "Satan Academy devils merch."

Gohan gave a confused look as he eyed the shirt. "Ya know this whole Satan thing is kinda weird. I mean, why'd the founder choose the name Satan for a highschool?"

"Come on Brains, what kind of question is that? It's obvious that Mr. S-." Sharpner spoke until he realized what he was doing. The teen bit his tongue for almost mentioning who Mr. Satan was. One slip up and the plan would fall apart entirely. Also, Videl would hit him really hard.

"Who's Mr. S?" Gohan questioned. The way Sharpner cut himself off seemed odd, and if it was something important, then he wanted to know.

With sweat dripping down his head, Sharpner attempted to answer. "O-Oh, well-."

"Sharpner that you bruv?" A voice called out, causing both teens to snap to the person. Hermi stood behind the two in his own referee's shirt and wore a welcoming smile. "What're you doing here on your day off?"

Sensing that this was his chance to shift the conversation, Sharpner instantly turned to the track star. "Hey man, I didn't know you had a shift this early."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the new information he received. "Wait a minute, you two work here? I thought you were a mailman, Hermi?"

"That I am Gohan. Gotta work a little to keep up with the tuition, Kami knows this school isn't cheap." Hermi answered with a chuckle.

The Saiyan looked surprised for a moment. "Wow, that sounds like a lot."

"Nah, it's nothing compared to how hard Sharp works. Never takes a holiday or anything." The track star complimented as he hung his arm around Sharpner.

"I mean, who doesn't want a little money in their pocket?" The blonde jested to his friends.

Laughing along, Hermi turned to Gohan. "Got me there. Enough about us, though, how have you been Gohan? Campus life treating you, right?"

"It's been great. Everyone's super nice too; it's just kinda draining sometimes," the teen explained.

Unbeknownst to the guys, a shy green-eyed girl walked up behind them. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had these cleats in a-," The girl started but immediately froze once she recognized the people.

"Oh, hi Yaki," Hermi greeted with a warm smile.

"H-Hi Hermi and Sharpner and Gohan," Yaki sputtered out quickly. The brown-haired teen was trying her best not to freak out too much. She was never really good with people, especially not the popular ones like the three in front of her.

The two teens waved back at her until Sharpner noticed something about the cleats. "Are you looking for that specific type?"

Yaki nodded while avoiding eye contact. "We just restocked on those right, Hermi?"

"I think so, let me go check," Hermi answered as he walked quickly towards the back.

After a few moments of silence, Gohan decided to speak up, "So what sport do you play?"

Yaki swept a strand of hair out of her eyes as she replied. "Soccer. I'm the captain of the girl's team, we actually just got into the playoffs a few weeks ago."

"Wow, I didn't even know we had a soccer team. You must be pretty good then."

"Trust me, man, she is," Sharpner complemented. "Almost took my head off in the gym one day."

The brunette began to laugh, shyly at his words. "She's really something special," Hermi spoke from behind the teen, causing her to turn. "Size nine in girls, right?"

Yaki looked surprised as she received the box of cleats in his hands. "Y-You remembered?"

"Of course I did. Last time you came for football boots, you tripped and knocked down almost 3 shelves of basketballs. It'd be hard to forget a girl like you," Hermi explained with a charming grin.

A sudden blush enveloped Yaki's face as she felt her heart pound faster. "Thanks Hermi, you're too sweet." The two to smile at each other until Sharpner nonchalantly cleared his throat.

Hermi shook his head until he finally came back to his senses. "O-Oh, sorry, um, how about we get you checked out?"

"S-Sure," Yaki stuttered as she followed the track star towards the cash register. "Bye, Gohan and Sharpner," the girl spoke with a small wave.

"I'll catch up with you guys after I'm done my shift," Hermi informed them.

Sharpner smirked while he watched them leave. "We'll be at the field later; don't forget your glove!" Turning towards the Saiyan, Sharpner started to back away.

"Alright, we should probably start heading out. There's enough time for us to hit another store before the festival starts." The blonde then exited the store.

Just as the Saiyan turned to exit the store, he heard Hermi call out to him.

"Gohan, wait up!"

Seconds later, Hermi came running up with an open envelope and a folded paper inside.

"Sorry to stop you, but I forgot to give this to Sharpner." The teen handed Gohan the disheveled envelope with a slightly embarrassed look.

Gohan offered a friendly smile as he opened the door again. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be happy, regardless. I'll see you later at the festival!"

"Take it easy," Hermi replied as he continued on with his shift.

As Gohan exited the store, he searched the surrounding area for Sharpner, but to no avail. With various thoughts clouding his head, mainly ones about Videl, Gohan accidentally let the paper slip from the envelope. Reaching down, the teen picked up the note, which in big letters read "Financial aid."

"Yo, Brains hurry u-," Sharpner spoke until he saw the piece of paper in the new kid's hand.

Realizing the position he was in, Gohan quickly tried to deny everything. "Sharp, I swear I wasn-."

Without hesitation, the blonde walked up to Gohan and snatched the envelope out of his hand. "You tell anyone you saw this and you're dead." Sharpner then turned and started to walk away.

Cursing under his breath Gohan attempted to follow after him. Even though they weren't the best of friends, there seemed to be some underlying problems with what he'd just discovered. And it was apparent that things would be bad if they didn't talk this through.

After a few minutes of chasing him down, Gohan managed to stop him in a much more isolated part of the campus.

"Come on Sharpner, I don't see what the big deal is?"

The blonde teen instantly stopped in his tracks and turned to the Saiyan.

"You really don't get it do you?" Sharpner questioned with a seriousness Gohan had never seen before. Usually, the jock was a go with the flow type of guy, and seeing him like this made the Saiyan question how much he truly knew about him.

"No, I don't! I mean, people get financial aid with schools all the ti-."

"This isn't a normal school! Either your rich and powerful or your nothing!"

Gohan shook his head adamantly. "That's not true, Sharpner! You don't have to hide just to make at the academy."

"And there it goes! Goody two-shoes Gohan coming to preach on his high horse. News flash Brains, it's so fucking obvious that you hide behind that little persona of yours and keep secrets from us."

"I keep secrets?! How about you look in the mirror, Sharpner. You're so deathly afraid of being known as the poor kid that you hide it from everyone! What about Hermi and Videl huh, have you told them your little secret? Does Erasa even know!?"

Sharpner snapped as he got in Gohan's face. "Don't you dare bring them into this!"

Not backing down, Gohan stared him dead in his eyes. "You try and test my honor, all bets are off."

The two teens glared at each other, neither of them moving a muscle. Feeling a sudden wave of anger, Sharpner scoffed at the teen and turned his back. "I'm outta here."

Within seconds Sharpner soon disappeared from Gohan's sight, leaving the teen standing there by himself. As if he was pulling from his Saiyan side Gohan let out a beastly growl and stalked off from the spot.

Attempting to cool off, Gohan decided to head back to his dorm. While he walked through the campus and eventually to the dorms, more teens began to flood the area.

Even though the air was filled with laughter and joy, he couldn't help but be livid. Not only at Sharpner but himself. He'd let his anger take over, and it ended up making things worse, just like it did all those years ago. The worst part was that Sharpner had a point. He hid his alien half, and his powers, just like Sharpner hid his money problems. They were no different.

After he sensed that the blonde was far away from him, Gohan opened the door to his dorm and quickly went to change his outfit. The Saiyan remembered Erasa scolding them about wearing semi-formal clothes to the festival, and he was in no shape to have another argument with a friend.

While searching for something to wear, Gohan noticed the package that Hermi had given him just a few weeks prior. Just as the teen reached to pick it up, he felt his phone buzz. The Saiyan plucked the device from his pocket and read the text.

 _"Gohan, where are you!? Videl and I have been waiting for like ten minutes. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"_ Erasa angrily texted him.

The Saiyan felt some of his troubles leave him at the blondes overreactions. He was grateful for his friends, the problem was if he could keep all of them.

 _"On my way,"_ the Saiyan responded.

Gohan swapped his clothes, and for a moment, he watched himself in the mirror. He sported a grey blazer with a maroon shirt accompanied by black pants and shoes. Overall, the teen thought he looked pretty decent. Deciding to leave the Saiyan grabbed his Dragonball necklace and left the dorm.

After a few minutes of walking, Gohan ended up in the park. Placed neatly across trees and the large fountain in the middle were pink and red lights that lit up the area. The setting sun matched perfectly with the lights creating a sense of romance and peace.

Gohan felt himself smile at the work Erasa had done as he spotted a band begin to play live classical music.

"Excuse me if I could have your attention, please?" A cheery voice spoke.

Gohan shifted his attention towards the voice to find Erasa standing in front of the band. The blonde wore a beautiful floral sundress that matched perfectly with the color of her eyes.

"I just wanted to thank all you for coming to Satan Academy's first-ever fall festival!" Erasa spoke, prompting the crowd to erupt into cheers and clapping. "The committee, along with Principal Violet, had a blast preparing this special night for you, so don't be afraid to make some memories.

"Oh, and for you, Son Gohan," Erasa began as everyone's eyes landed on him. "I have a surprise."

As if on queue the music picked up and the blonde girl stepped aside. From behind her, a figure sauntered into the light, making a few kids in the crowd gasp.

When Gohan finally saw the person, his eyes went wide, and his heart began to beat faster than ever before. With bated breath, he could only utter a single word.

"Videl?"


End file.
